Essence
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Slight AU.Six months. It was the only remaining time of her life. She thought about everything that she wanted to do and listed all of it on her bucketlist. Would she be able to make it on time? Would Ichigo come to his senses before her time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

_This story was based on a Korean t.v series (Scent of a woman), The plot will still follow Tite Kubo's BLEACH._

**..**

**Chapter 1. Chances**

* * *

><p>"Uhmm.. Doctor" Orihime cleared her throat. "Can I travel back to Karakura?"<p>

The Doctor threw a surprised look on her. The hard features of his handsome face softened.

He shook his head.

"But.. I can assure you!" She pressed her cheerful voice "I-Ill be fine..."

She clasped her small hands together, her eyes hopeful. "And also, _I only have six months to l-live_... right? I-I want it to be full of memories" She paused and looked at the window "..with my_ friends_."

The Doctor nodded, showing he understands her reason.

"Please, Tadashi-kun" She pleaded hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago...<strong>

After their graduation, Orihime's circle of friends were all busy preparing for college.

But for her, Her dreams. It burst suddenly into pieces. Pieces that will never be whole again. _Again._

She found out about her serious condition when she accidentally fell on her apartments front stairs.

.

"Inoue-san beside from minor injuries that you get, We found something on you." The doctor stated, removing her on her own musings.

She raised her head up. Her eyes blinking in confusion.

"You have a _cancer_"

It didn't quiet registered on her mind, she raised her left brow in confusion.

"Gallbladder cancer"

Orihime's mouth hung open. _'What?'_

The doctor nodded. He explained everything on her, on how she got the tumor, how long it had been there. And most of all, If she could_ survive_ it.

He offered her some treatments that will slow her condition to the worse, It can also prolong her life.

After of fully understanding her condition. She realized one thing.

_For sure, She'll be gone soon..._

Of course, She's still young. Only 18 years old. So she accepted it. The doctor was aware of her current status in life. So, he told her not to worry about the finances. There's a program in Tokyo that helps those Cancer patients that don't have enough money.

_There's still hope..._

"Don't be so down Inoue-san " The doctor half smiled at her. "Even you take those treatments, it will not wash your hair out like everybody used to see. It doesn't have any side effects"

She nodded.

"Im going to give you this form, It's all about the program in Tokyo. If you're ready, We can fix it as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>At first, It was not easy to explain things to her friends. She did'nt want them to worry about her poor condition. So, even she's not a good actress, She lied at them.<p>

She told them that she passed in one of the universities in Tokyo. She tried to keep her excited tone, but she can't help her self, she's stammering in front of them.

At the end, They all congratulated her. But in Tatsuki's case, The healer believed that the karate champ was not convinced.

_'She can read me like an open book...'_

She looked at Ichigo. He looked shock from what she had said. He didn't expected this, right?

"Kurosaki-kun..." She called him softly "Are you okay?"

He blinked and stared at her.

_'She looked so small...'_ He thought _'Yeah, she's really small but it's different.'_

He quickly faked a smile "Good luck..."

.

Leaving Karakura is really hard. It had been her home since she was just a kid. Her precious memories with her brother, Her happy and adventurous memories with her friends were in there. She turned around and waved at her friends.

Sad, But she needs to do this. Or else, shes not able to see them ever, again.

* * *

><p>Tadashi shook his head once again.<p>

"Geez... Don't use my name for your requests."

Orihime giggled. "Please..."

"Don't tell me that because Im you Doctor for almost 2 years, Ill approve your request."

She pouted.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. His black hair made him looked more manly.

"Alright..."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

He nodded.

"Start packing your things." He paused and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Orihime," He called her. She smiled at him.

"Yes Tadashi-kun?"

"Don't waste your time, okay?"

.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked and enjoyed it! So, Ill explain who's this Tadashi okay? He was a young doctor that was assigned on Orihime. So, I guess you already have a clue what will be his role in this. *Evil smirk* He became Orihime's only companion while in hospital (in Tokyo) and maybe the other nurses who attended on her. Well in his case, Maybe he will have some special feelings for her, right? Ooh~ how about Ichi now? :)

By the way, this story was not an AU. I'll explain (maybe in chapter 2) why her Shun shun rikka can't help her.

Reviews please? And also, Im in search of a BETA :) Thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter. 2 This love will set us free. So, until we meet again.**

* * *

><p>Leaning her back against the cold wall, Orihime breathed heavily. Her heart was racing rapidly inside her chest. Her forehead was already covered with sweat.<p>

Its her first time encountering the painful effects of her disease. With her one small hand, she clutched her middle section tightly.

She remembered talking about it with her fairies, but they told her they couldn't heal it. They explained to her that after the Hueco Mundo incident, her powers became some what a little different, Her healing Fairies told her that they sensed some abnormality when doing their tasks. Then suddenly Tsubaki scolded her.

_'You shouldn't touch that Hōgyoku! Because of attempting to destroy it. Looked what happened!'_

So, that's it. It's the consequence of being stupid. She was speechless after that, And still, She deserves her current state at all. She don't have any one to blame on. No one, but herself.

_'Why did it hurt so badly...'_

Cracking her eyes a little open, She looked at the large table placed near the wall beside her.

Her brother's picture was placed in there.

She counted one to ten, Calming her self.

Then asked,

_'Onii-chan... why is this happening to me?'_

* * *

><p>The warm breeze made its way on Orihime's neck. It was spring when she arrived.<p>

_'A good start eh?'_ She smiled at herself.

_Home sweet home!_

She looked around. Hoping to see her best friend, whom she called yesterday that she'll be back by tomorrow. The mob in front of her was increasing. Still, she couldn't see any familiar black haired girl.

"Mou~" She looked at the large round wall clock that hung at the top of a post. "Tatsuki-chan's la-"

She was cut off when she heard someone called her name from behind. She slowly turned around and saw her long awaited friend.

She dropped her bag and run towards her. As she reached her friend she threw her self at the karate champion.

"Tatsuki-chan~" The healer cried, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "I miss you..."

In return, Tatsuki smirked and patted her bright hair. "Me too.."

They both pulled away, Unnoticed, A tall slim figure behind them coughed. The healer looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Ishida-kun!" She exclaimed and burst into a loud cry, again.

"Welcome home, Inoue" He replied and cast a smile at her.

* * *

><p><em>"Here..." Tadashi tossed a small notebook at the edge of the auburn beauty's side.<em>

_She grabbed and examined the object. "What's this Tadashi-kun?"_

_"You can use it as-"_

_"Oh!" She suddenly gasped. "It's a mini reminder for the medicines that I will still take, right?"_

_"No..." He deadpanned. Then, She started to ramble some random stuffs._

_"Orihime" He sighed._

_"Yes?" She blinked at him._

_"Use that," He paused and looked away. Anything at, but not at her. "Use that to write the things you want to do. While you still have your time..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I mean, make a list okay? So you won't forget anything."_

_She nodded._

_"Thank you Tadashi-kun!" She whispered. He looked back at her, surprised by the sudden change of her tone._

_"I will never forget you..." She stared at him, Her eyes bright and steady. "You're the one who helped and guided me. Thank you so much."_

_"Geez.." He patted her bright head. "Just enjoy there and..."_

_Her expression changed, Curious on what's he's going to say next. She also noticed that his cheeks flamed in embarrassment._

_"And what Tadashi-kun?"_

_"N-nothing" He stammered and scratched the back of his neck. "Take care of your self, Im not going to be around there so always be careful."_

_"Hai!"_

_"And about that Kurosaki"_

_Orihime stiffened. "Y-yes?"_

_Tadashi sat at the chair next to her bed and sighed. "You always talk about him, right?"_

_She nodded and lowered her head. She can feel her cheeks becoming warm._

_"Make sure that you're going to be happy, with or without him."_

_She just nodded quietly again._

* * *

><p>Tatsuki grabbed the beauty's bag. "Come on, we should keep moving."<p>

Orihime beamed happily at her, The karate champ walked forward but quickly stopped.

Ishida-kun was standing right in front of her.

"Let me..." He said in deep voice, Orihime noticed that her best friend stiffened, She quickly handed the bag to him and pulled Orihime forward.

"Tatsuki-chan did anything happened?" She asked confusedly,

"N-nothing." She stammered lowering her head hiding her blushing cheeks.

"O-okay..." Orihime replied contentedly.

.

"Your hair grew longer..." Ishida commented, snatching Orihime from her day dreaming.

"A-ano, Yes" She said as she grabbed a handful of orange strand of her hair then twirled it in her delicate fingers. Her hair already reached her knees. "I don't plan to cut it at all..."

He smiled. "So, where are you going to stay?"

"She's going to stay with me." Tatsuki answered for her best friend. Ishida glanced at her and smirked.

"That's good..."

.

"Tatsuki-chan" Orihime whispered carefully.

"Yeah" She turned at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tatsuki nodded and waited for her question.

"Where's K-kurosaki-kun... Uhmm and-"

"You still love him?" Tatsuki cut in. Orihime waved her hands in front of her.

"Well, I don't think so..."

"Really?" Tatsuki pressed in.

"Mou~ Tatsuki-chan, Im not even finish asking you."

Tatsuki smirked. "I was going to say Sado-kun, Keigo-kun and-"

"But you only want to know about him right?"

"N-no!" She suddenly exclaimed, gaining attention from Ishida.

"I mean... How is he?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo put his head down on his desk. No classes today, so he let himself relax and have a quiet day.<p>

His phone vibrated and he picked it up.

.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Tatsuki greeted from the other line.

"Hey..." He mumbled lazily.

"I have a good news for you."

"..."

"Not interested?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, let me guess... You and Ishida were having your first year anniversary together?" He teased.

"..."

"Hey, still there?"

"You're not funny, Idiot!" She shouted angrily. "Well, Im going to inform you. Orihime's going back."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you brainless strawberry."

"..."

"So, you didn't care?" Tatsuki said, her voice plain. "I thought you said that you want to keep in touch with her, am I right?"

"Yeah... I-"

"It's your chance, idiot... Tomorrow, she'll be here. So..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, He can't help but admit it. He's happy.

"'What' your ass!" Tatsuki yelled again. "Well bye for now... And I also knew, she's not a friend to you anymore right?"

Ichigo was about to answer when the line went dead.

He stared at his phone silently. His mouth hung open. Then slowly, the corner of his mouth turned upward.

_There's only one thing he's sure about..._

_At least, he could try._

* * *

><p><em>AN: so, there you go :) Uhmm.. I hope you enjoyed it again! Well, the ICHIHIME moment will be next, And I know you noticed some Ishida and Tatsuki moments in there :)_

_(Actually I was listening to Angela Aki's This love while writing this)_

_Review please! thank you :*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. You are so beautiful**

* * *

><p>Tatsuki saved her friend a room in her place. The healer layed herself on the soft mattress, She sighed and grabbed a pillow.<p>

She squeezed it against her small body. She remembered, The pillows in the hospital were comfortable to lay in, But not as soft and good like this one.

She glanced around the room. Its smaller compared to the room in the hospital that she used to stay in.

Covering her face with the pillow, she smiled. She really liked it in here, So cozy and she really felt at home.

_Again..._

The small white notebook at her bedside cabinet caught her attention. Her doctors voice rang through her head.

_''make a list okay? So you won't forget anything...''_

She silently thanked him again and looked for the ballpen in her bag.

She stayed quiet for a moment, Sensing if Tatsuki is still awake. When she heard nothing, She sat up and begun to scribble down her notes.

_Minutes later.._.

A yawn escaped her small lips.

She looked at her phone for the time. _'It's late...'_

She glanced down at her notebook. She had a hard time thinking about what to write on her list. Only two-fourth of it was written.

She shook her head. She only decided one thing, She needs to know everything... _Everything_ that she wants to do, Before the time comes. _Before her time comes..._

She should enjoy the every remaining time of her life.

Another yawn escaped her lips. This time, she tossed her pen back to her bag and placed the notebook under her pillow.

Before closing her eyes. Something passed on her mind.

Now that she stays with Tatsuki, How could she keep her mouth from telling her friend about her condition? How could she keep her noisy mouth that she only have 6 months to live?

She let out a soft groan, there's still a lot of problems waiting for her in the future.

After thinking so many problems that may happen tomorrow or in any other day in the future, who knows?

She reached for the blanket at her feet and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Orihime woke up finding a small note sticked to her door.<p>

It says that Tatsuki already go, apologizing that she cannot accompany her today.

She put the note down the table and smiled. She remembered Tatsuki telling her that she had a part time job, teaching karate to the students at her university.

She scratched the back of her head and headed to the bathroom.

Fresh and still wet, The beauty tiptoed out of the bathroom, She was heading next to her room when a loud knock from the front door startled her.

She stopped and headed for the door.

"Maybe Tatsuki-chan forgot something..." She mumbled while walking.

She was already holding the knob when she hesitated.

She looked down at herself. She was only wrapped by a thin white towel that reached her creamy thighs, Her hair falling at her back and sides like an orange waterfalls, dripping little droplets of water on the cold floor.

She let out a sigh of encouragement and clicked the door open.

_'It's Tatsuki-chan...'_ she believed in.

She opened it slightly, her head poking out side. Then, her bright gray eyes widened, she felt her cheeks burned, her lips hung open, and most of all, she thought for a second, _'I can't hear my heart beat'_

No, It's not her best friend.

Her hands dropped to her sides.

_"K-kurosaki-kun..."_ She gasped, placing her hand to her heaving chest.

The door slowly swayed. Then she jumped excitedly at the sight of him.

.

He knocked on Tatsuki's door impatiently.

_'What the hell...'_ He scowled to himself. Ichigo's been knocking for so many times, but still he's still ignored.

He was about to knock again, making sure that he will blow the door open.

But it opened by it self.

The Berry boy was about to yell and demand to his friend on how she took so long just to open the door.

Now, the girl in front of him caught him off-guard.

His scowling face softened. And the next thing he knew, Is he can hear his own heart beat. No, not a normal one. It beats like it was about to burst out of his hard chest.

He gulped. This is_ so_ unexpected.

The bubbly girl that he didn't see for years was standing right in front of him and Oh, for Kami's sake, she's only wrapped by a towel.

_"K-kurosaki-kun..."_

Her soft voice brought him back to reality. He blinked his eyes and saw her jumping with so much glee. Then she threw her self to him.

.

Orihime threw herself on Ichigo.

She locked her arms around his back, she felt him stiffened and she giggled.

Blame her now and punish her later for doing this bold thing. But all in her system was she really missed him.

She looked up at him, His cheeks were red. His chocolate brown eyes staring at her.

She lowered her head and squeezed him softly. The substitute shinigami felt his eyes fell out of it's socket. They're closeness made his body sweat, the warmness of her small curvy body brought all his senses shut.

"I-inoue..." He said for the first time. He heard her giggled again.

She slowly pulled away and reached up to ruffle his bright hair.

"Long time no see kurosaki-kun!" She chirped at him.

He was speechless for a moment. Inoue was not like this, she was not used to be so bold, especially in her actions.

"Y-yeah..."He stammered, scratching the back of his head.

Their hands touched and he jerked his head away from her hand.

She was shocked by what he did, her arm was still reached out, now on the air. She quickly pulled and hid it at her back.

"I-im sorry..." She said with a small shy voice, then looked down.

Her eyes widened. She didn't noticed, for the whole time of their meeting; she was only wrapped by a towel. Kami, she's showing too much skin!

She squeaked embarrassly and her hand flew to his hard face. She quickly ran back inside and shut the door.

Her heart was racing so fast. She placed her small hand to her chest, calming her self. Then she slowly let her back lean against the door.

"Oh my..." She rolled her eyes while collecting her self.

She stood up while cupping her flushed cheeks and run towards her room.

.

Ichigo was left staring at the door. He slowly placed his hand on his cheek, the one where Orihime had slapped him.

"Idiot..." He mumbled, scowling to himself. "You scared her away."

His other hand flew to his forehead, He's not surprised, it was covered with sweat. Shaking his head, he was turning and decided to live when the door opened once again.

"Im so sorry Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime bowed her head down. She raised her head and noticed the red mark left by her hand on his cheek.

He smiled. "Don't worry."

"A-ano.." She fidgets while talking. "You want to come in?"

He nodded and entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Im sorry, I didn't come yesterday" He started sitting in the couch. "I had a clas-"<p>

"No!" She waved her hand at him. "I-it's alright"

"How are you?" He asked, he didn't looked like he cared so much, but her hair caught his attention. It was so long.

"I-im fine..." She smiled shyly. Her cheeks flaring.

"Are you sure?" He asked indicating that she seemed to be troubled.

She looked to her shoulder, a frown on her face. "Hai, Im fine and healthy."

_Liar..._

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and scowled. Damn, he didn't know what to say. If only he knew how to chat properly. It's obvious that he can't talk to Inoue like the way he used to speak with his other friends. He needed to be nice, She's gentle unlike the others.

He was about to ask again when he noticed that Orihime seemed to be startled by something. She patted her pocket and brought her phone out. She smiled and excused herself for a moment. She turned around and flipped it open.

"Yes, Tadashi-kun?" Her small voice called, he stiffened and looked at her, her back facing him.

She seemed to be nodding by what that mysterious 'Tadashi' was saying.

"Mou~ don't worry Tadashi-kun, Im perfectly fine!" Ichigo heard again. He didn't know what it is, but he felt something dying inside of him. He felt so pained.

He heard her laughed and answered a sweet 'okay' to the caller. He stood up, he cannot take this anymore. It was clear, She already have a boyfriend.

He was about to turn away when a word from her stopped him,

"Don't be so grumpy Tadashi-kun~ Im fine over here..."

Ichigo lowered his head, His bangs covering his eyes.

"Bye!" The healer exclaimed flipping her phone close and pocketed it back.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Her soft voice called him. "Are you going already?"

He looked at his shoulder and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah... See you next time."

Then, he walked out of the door, Leaving the auburn beauty without any word.

* * *

><p>No matter how much happy he felt after seeing her. It shuttered like a glass. Jealousy and anger overwhelmed him.<p>

He felt that he was somehow, Betrayed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Thank you for the nice review guys :)) I really appreciated it! By the way, starting next chapter, Im going to post Hime's 'Wanted-to-do-list before dying'. (I know it sounds so awful) One by one, I mean (so, the next second thing on her list will be posted in chapter 5 and so on...) I hope you all stick to this story okay :) And about Ichigo's accusation about Hime having a boyfriend, was just a part of him. Remember? He didn't usually see other people's point of view or what they really meant. So, before confronting them, He makes his moves first. He's not good in talking and that's why he expresses it by his actions. Okay, a totally dense person. and that's why I love him ^U^

Reviews please :)) Love you all! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Love is our weakness**

* * *

><p><em>-Orihime's bucket list (heart, heart)-<em>

_._

_1. Find a job that I will enjoy for the rest of my remaining time :))_

* * *

><p>Tatsuki let out a frustrated sigh while setting herself on the wooden chair.<p>

Ichigo called her a few hours ago, demanding that they need to talk.

"Whats up..." The second strongest girl in Japan said. Ichigo scowled back at her.

"Why didn't you told me that she's staying with you?"

Tatsuki looked at him. "Y-you went to my place?"

His eyes fixed on her "Why didn't you told me that she's staying with you?" He repeated impatiently.

"What for?" She napped at him, rolling her eyes. "You didn't asked for it..."

He raised his fist and dropped it hevealy on the wooden table. The other costumers in the restaurant stared at them.

"_Angry berry?_" She laughed. "Why you're so guilty about it?"

Ichigo lowered his head. Afraid to admit it's true.

"So, you are?"

He only looked away, his fist turned softly back to it's normal form. With one hand, he cupped his jaw and placed his elbow on the table.

"No, Im not" he mumbled, aware that his cheeks were already red.

"Did anything happened?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head and sigh. "I-i just dont think that I made the right move."

Tatsuki blinked at him. "Eh? W-what do you mean?"

"No, just don't mind it..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you like her?" Tatsuki's question caught him. His scowl turned into a frown.

"No"

* * *

><p>Orihime gazed at the window boringly, "Mou~ I want to go out!"<p>

Her bright eyes were half lidded, she raised one hand and drew visible lines in the air.

Today, Many things happened to her.

She left out a soft groan, She felt that she did something wrong today..._ Something wrong to some one._

This uneasy feeling brought a heavy and gloomy air on her mood. She stood up and grabbed her small bag then headed outside.

.

Walking down at the riverside, many memories flashed back on her mind. Those happy memories that she spent with her brother and friends... Many things happened here.

Then a group of teenagers caught her attention, they sat on the grass just a few meters away from her. She guessed that they were here to witness the beauty of the sunset. Her eyes looked bigger made by the light illuminated by the sun, Something sparked inside it. Like a dull and empty room turned into a bright and lifeful room.

She just figured it out, the thing that she wanted to do after her time comes.

After a few rounds of walk, she thanked Kami for not changing Karakura, she mean that nothing in particular really changed. The ways were still the same.

While walking, a bakery caught her attention.

A burst of happiness engulfed her. She couldn't stop her feet from walking towards the store. Her eyes fixed on the decorated cakes and colorful breads inside the window glass.

Before the sliding door opened, a piece of paper was sticked on it.

She marched inside, Alas, finding the perfect job for her.

.

Back at her best friends place. She quickly rumbled about her job. The karate champ congratulated her. She, later on told her that they planned a small gathering for her comeback. The healer was surprised when her best friend showed her a red spaghetti strapped sun dress, telling her to wear it for the occasion.

.

The restaurant was not that far from Tatsuki's house, when they reached the door. A burst of 'welcome back' for Orihime greeted them. The healer can't help but be touched by her friends effort. A pang of pain shot through her heart, They were all happy and welcomed her warmly. But she, She went here just to spend her remaining time with them, How cruel she is. How could she hurt her humble and loving bunch of friends? Leave them? Now, not returning, ever.

Far away from the group of loud people, the familiar bright haired boy she's looking for the whole time caught her attention. He was with their giant friend. They seemed to be talking seriously about something, she hate the fact that she have to interrupt their talking, but she need to talk with Kurosaki-kun.

Slowly, she walked towards them. She cast a smile first, then bowed her head politely.

"Good evening Sado-kun, Kuroaki-kun..." She bowed.

They both stood up from their seats and bowed back at her. Sado flashed a smile at her, he talked at her for second, then later on she found her chance to talk with substitute shinigami beside him.

"A-ano..." she whispered shyly. "K-kurosaki-kun?"

He turned at her. He felt his face warmed at their closeness. "Hey..." He said for the first time.

"W-well.. The last time we met, you seemed to be in a hurry." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Im sorry about that." He apologized. After what had happened yesterday, he realized that he had been rude at her, leaving her without a word or any last glance.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered. He shook his head at her.

"Ohh~" She nodded at him. "Im really glad that I had the chance to talk with you now," She gulped. "I mean..."

"I-i know, don't worry about that. Let just start a new life and continue to be friends." He suddenly told her, smiling.

Ichigo didn't know but the way he smiled at her made his stomach lurched in pain.

"H-hai!" She forced a smile. " be friends..."

Her heart pained so badly, she doesn't have any heart complications, but it hurts right now. It hurts and made her want to cry.

It's a new start for him but for her poor heart, it's the tragic end of everything.

.

After the tiring but joyous party, Orihime threw her self at the small mattress.

Preparing to close her eyes, she suddenly felt a pain at her midsection.

She flinched and her eyes popped open. The pain is increasing, she sat up covering her mouth, afraid that Tatsuki-chan might heard her screams.

_This is not good..._

Her other arm shook while roaming her bedside table with it, she tried to get her pain killers but she hit the vase and it fell shattering on the floor.

Her eyes widened even more. She heard running footsteps coming to her door.

"Orihime!" she heard Tatsuki pound her hand on the door. "Open the door!"

Now she failed to cover her mouth with her small hand, The feeling brought her into the dark pools of numbness.

Then her door burst open, Tatsuki was running nervously to her fallen form at the cold floor.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki panted. "What happened?"

The Black haired girl glanced around the room as her best friend lost her consciousness, She saw the broken glass of the vase at her best friends foot, then she saw a small white bottle that has a label on it. It spilled a few pills. She looked back at Orihime, her skin is so pale even her face, her lips lost it's color. Her fore head was covered with sweat, few were rolling down at her temples. She carried her to the mattress and grabbed the white bottle.

_…Pain killers?_

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter preview: <em>

_"K-kurosaki-kun!" She pointed at his face, Ichigo raised a brow._

_"I challenge you to... To go out with me!" _

_Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded._

_._

Thank you for the kind reviews :)) And also, Im happy that you're all interested with the story! Especially, suggesting your possible endings for the story! :D hehe, Im just going to leave all your thoughts with you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

><p>Orhime woke up with a dizzy head, her right hand clutched tightly on her long bright locks.<p>

_...what happened?_

She glanced around and found her self sitting up. Her room was lightened by the sunlight passing trough her window, the morning breeze entered her small place freely. Her eyes averted to the door, her best friend was standing there. Her hands on her hips, She looked angry...

"Good morning, Tatsuki-chan" She greeted feebly.

Tatsuki's face turned in to a scowl, "Would you like to explain something?"

"Eh?" Orihime said in confusion, Scratching the back of her head nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

The girl shook her head and sighed. "Your hiding something..."

Orihime nodded absentmindedly, but...

"No!" She flailed.

"I just caught you, Tell me..." Tatsuki pressed in. She let her arms fell beside her, by looking at her you could tell that she wants to know something. "Please?

"No..." The healer bowed her head. " There's nothing to tell you Tatsuki-chan"

Tatsuki stayed quiet, She let Orihime to talk more but she quickly put her determined expression.

"How about that one" She pointed at the small table beside her bed.

The girl followed the pointed out finger and her eyes widened.

...How could-

"Now..."Tatsuki interrupted her thoughts "Tell me!"

Orihime let her bright long hair fall on the sides of her small face, curtaining it. She steal glances at her friend from the gaps of the long strands of her hair.

"Don't you trust me?" Tatsuki whispered, her voice cracking. Orihime saw tears forming on her eyes.

_Of course, yes..._

"Tatsuki-chan do you really want to know what is it?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Please, listen carefully..."She sighed as she felt somethings burning behind her eyes. "I w-will only tell you this once,"

After a few seconds, Tatsuki felt her back stiffened, she felt so numb that she cannot even move. She slowly looked at her beautiful friend, She heard her wrong right?

"Are you kidding me? Don't just tell stuffs like that! Orihime are you out of your mind?" She cried.

Orihime looked up at her, a sad smile on her face. "I hope too... But, I already accept that long time ago..."

.

_"I have a cancer..." Her soft voice said,_

.

She stood up and walked towards her, She stretched her arms sidewards and caged her bestfriend in to a bear hug.

"Tatsuki-chan don't worry..." She patted her back, her tears kept on falling, She hated it. "It's fine."

And with that, the strong girl cried in agonizing tears in the healers small shoulders.

After detailing all what had happened from the past two years, Tatsuki, who they said was really strong and fearless cried the whole time.

"Does anyone except from me knew this?" She sniffed.

The healer shook her head, a sad smile on her face. She put her index finger in front of her lips. "Shh... Like you, I don't want them to worry!" She forced herself to be cheerful.

Tatsuki made another loud sniff. "You! Why you're so cruel!"

The emotion flowing between them made Orihime smile. At least, She got the chance to see this side of her friend.

"Tatsuki-chan!" She giggled again. "Im sorry, but you're really cute!"

Tatsuki looked at her, _This girl_, How could she be like this. She moved forward and hugged her.

"Hime..." She cried. "Don't worry, I'll stay by your side."

_._

"Here," Orihime placed her white notebook on her best friends lap.

Tatsuki, who's eyes and nose were all red grabbed the notebook. She flipped the first page and saw what was written on it.

_._

_-Orihime's Bucket List!-_

_(Heart, heart)_

.

As she continued to read some of the beauty's writings, A frown placed her blank expression.

_._

_✔-Find a job that I will enjoy for the rest of my remaining time :)) _

_-Bake redbean paste and vanilla flavored cupcakes for everyone_

_-Have a memorable and fun day with Tatsuki-chan xD_

_-Learn how to ride a bike ^^_

_-Confess my feelings to Kurosaki-kun :"_

_-Find Tadashi-kun a girlfriend *wee~_

_-Buy a camera_

_-Allow my friends to address me by my first name. :))_

_-Transfer my Hairpins into a beautiful necklace._

_-Make Tsubaki-kun smile, even just once!_

_-Have a date with kat-tun's Kamenashi Kazuya *uwaaah~ faints_

_-Make sure that my shrine is next to onii-chan's._

_-Make sure that everyone will not forget me. (P.S, The key of success for this list is to help everyone with all my heart)_

_-Make Kurosaki-kun smile. ^_^_

Tatsuki looked up at her, "Is this all what you want before you..." Tatsuki's lips made a thin line, she couldn't bring her self to say that word.

Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to experience something new? It's only fourteen? Or-"

"Hmm~" She cutely put her index finger in her cheeks. "Well, I don't think I need those... I just want it to spend with all of you" She finished with her remarkably bright smile.

"I'll support you..." Tatsuki smiled, "If that's... If that's what you want"

The karate champ felt her eyes hurt, She's not used in crying. But now, Her tears kept on falling.

.

Tatsuki instructed Orihimne on how to get on Ichigo's place.

"B-but... I don't think I can do that, Tatsuki-chan!" She flailed.

"Nah~ You should be brave or else, you'll regret it!" She scolded her.

The auburn beauty lowered her head and nodded. "That's it!" Tatsuki cheered.

"From now, Let's not be all depressed about this! Hime! You can do it!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood up from his study table lazily. The loud knocking on his apartment door was getting to his nerves.<p>

_'Damn... If it's someone who play pranks Ill-'_

He burst open the door, and a small girl stood infront of him.

"I-inoue?"

She walked forward and a sheepish grin on her beautiful face. "A-ano.. Did I disturb you?"

He found him self shaking his head from side to side. "N-no..."

"Then that's great!" She cheered. "By the way, Kurosaki-kun this is for you..." She kindly offered him a white box. "I brought it from work, It was too much so I d-decided to give half on you."

He forced his hand to reached her outstretched hand. "T-thank you, Want to come in?"

She shook her head. 'This is the right time!'

"A-ano!" She raised her head up a determined expression on her face.

"A-a re you f-free this w-weekend?" She shyly asked him.

Ichigo looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah...Why?"

She bravely nodded and let out a heavy sigh.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" She pointed at his face,

Ichigo raised a brow.

"I challenge you to... To go out with me!"

The atmosphere between them became awkwardly silent, Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded.

Orihime began to blink her big eyes. She bowed her head, her shoulders shaking.

"Eh?"

_Sh-she's crying!_

He quickly stood up straight and walked closer to her. His face hard, The expression on it was unreadable.

Then her head shot up, her thin pink lips formed a large grin. He shot his eyebrow up,

Then she burst out in laughter. Her shoulders shaking helplessly.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed, putting her small hand on her midsection. It really hurts when you laugh this much. "What's with your expression!"

Ichigo blinked at her. "W-what?"

"It's so cute!" She pointed at his face.

He blinked again. '_Damn'_

He covered up his face with his large hand, his cheeks red. The he looked at anything but not at her.

"I-im sorry!" She bowed._ 'Ooh~ I ruined the mood!'_

"I-it's okay..." He mumbled on his hand. He turned to look at her again.

"About on what you said," Ichigo said. "What do you mean, you challenge me?"

Orihime's mouth fell open._ 'I thought he already forgot about it'_

Her small fingers were fidgeting, twisting and un twisting it, again and again.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. Now it's her cheeks who's red.

"J-just! Think about it Kurosaki-kun!" Then she turned around and ran off.

Ichigo looked at her back,_ 'What on Earth was happening?'_

.

Returning back at home, Orihime felt her tensed body calmed.

_'Phew! That was close...'_

Tatsuki was already at home, she come by the entrance door and saw her best friend panting.

"So? What happened?"

"I-i made it!" She breathed heavily. "Tatsuki-chan I made it!"

After she calmed her self, she told everything what happened.

Tatsuki stared at her, a frown plastered on her face.

"You said that? Why challenge?"

"Eh? I can't think of anything, Im sorry!" She bowed her head. "And also, the blue men found it out, so maybe they made my brain release all the words that I practiced!"

"Then, it's settled then?"

She shook her head. "I said that he should think about it..."

"You are really idiot..." Tatsuki deadpanned.

"But, Tatsuki-chan! If it wasn't because of you, I-I wouldn't have the courage to ask Kurosaki-kun!" She beamed at her.

The corner of Tatsuki's lips turned upword.

"Thank you! Im really glad that you helped me."

Somehow, Orihime felt warmed by her best friend's sweet smile. She's glad that she found it out. She didn't know how to start this all if it wasn't because of her.

By this time, Orihime realized one thing.

In this situation..._ She's not really alone._

* * *

><p><em>An: Sorry for the late update! well, i get (a little) confused in this one. There's a lot of changes in this chapter. As you see, I decided to put Orihime's bucket list (The right term, I guess?) fully in this chapter. Guys! thank you for your kind review , kays? Hehe~ keep it coming! And also, I knew that I might get some FLAMES :X But, please, be kind to meeeee~ I easily got depressed by bad comments : But, It's how life is, so I must accept it XD Thank you ^_^_

_Love you all :*_

_(And please watch out for my new story :)) Sorry, I just want it to be released from my head! I just need to! And , I know, I know! I should just focus in one story, especially this one. But, don't blame me If you'll like it ;p)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Before weekend comes, Ichigo informed The healer that he's accepting her offer.<p>

Now, the berry boy was fixing himself for their 'date'.

_Challenge huh?_

So, what will I get or maybe what will she get after this? He groaned lightly, he quickly buttoned up his black sleeves, ran his large hand over his bright locks, making it messier. He stared at his face in front of the mirror, He noticed how long his hair now.

Maybe I should get a haircut...

He stopped his actions, the girl that he's been thinking for the whole week rushed back on his mind, Once again. He imagined how did she get her hair that long? It almost reached above her knees, He recalled the last time he saw his bubbly friend, she looked really small... And her long locks made her looked like a doll.

He huffed and walked to get his shoes. With one last sigh, he headed out of his house. Ready to meet the beautiful girl who asked him out.

Orihime stared at her wrist watch nervously, She's twenty minutes early from their agreed meeting time, Her thin fingers gripped the end of her skirt.

_Why so nervous!_

She let out a sigh, she can do it! In fact she's the one who asked him out. She mentally sweatdrop from the thought.

_Mou~ Its unfair! Like in manga's the guy should ask first-_

"Inoue..." A voice called from behind, she turned her head to the side, her heart thumping loudly inside her chest.

"K kurosaki-kun!" She immediately stood up.

Ichigo nodded at her, "Im sorry... I guess Im already late." He looked at his watch and saw the time.

_Its early..._

"Excited aren't you?" He smiled.

Orihime stared at him wonderingly.

He smiled!_ Kurosaki-kun smiled!_

He noticed how her eyes were fixed at him. He's aware that his face was all red.

"Yeah..." She whispered softly. She moved forward and caught his scent.

"So nice~" She said sniffing dreamingly.

He wondered what she was thinking, what must be the reason why she's saying those words?

He intentionally coughed, distracting her musings.

"So, where are we going?" He beagn to walk.

She blinked and saw his back facing her. "Are you talking to me Kurosaki-kun?"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." He chuckled, covering his lips.

Orihime ran after him with a smile plastered on her face. "H-hai!"

She had a feeling that this day will be very great.

"H-how about we watch a movie?" She suggested, looking up at him with big eyes. He looked down at her, Her face is so small, he had the urge to cup it with his own large hands. He restrained himself and shyly looked away.

"F-fine..."

While Orihime went to buy their tickets, Ichigo was left standing in a nearby wall, he's back pressed against the cold surface. She didn't changed. Earlier, he insisted to buy the tickets, but because of her stubbornness telling him it was her responsibility, since she's the one who asked him out. And now, he's all alone thinking how long it would take for her to get the tickets.

_So unmanly,_ His hollow commented inside.

Ichigo ignored the white bastard and sighed. Even she's the one who asked him out, he should at least pay a little role for this date. He rolled his eyes. Why this matter bothers him? It was just a plain and simple date, of course with his precious friend. Then, a problem passed on his head.

"Why am I doing this? She got a boyfriend now, why-"

He was cut off when saw Orihime running to his direction.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" She panted, she bent down a little, her hands placed on her knees.

"A-are you alright?" He asked putting his hand on her elbow. He quickly become aware of his actions and pulled his hand back on his jean's pocket.

Orihime regained her composure and smiled troubledly at him, "Im sorry! They said that they wouldn't feature any movie today..."

He looked at her and a re assuring smile was plastered on his face. "It's okay... There still some other placed that we can go." He grabbed her hand and they walked together.

Orihime felt her cheeks blushed, she lowered her head letting him drag her along with him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, not turning his face at her.

Orihime opened her mouth but found no words came. She thought that this date would be a success, But because of her selfishness, not planning anything and asking him with out even thinking for the second time.

For the whole walk, Ichigo noticed how quiet his companion was. Now, he stopped and looked behind him. Orihime bumped on his hard back. He muttered something under his breath and apologized.

The girl raised her head and looked intently on his brown eyes. He didn't know why, but his eyes moved by itself, He dared to return the look she's giving him. Then his eyes flew to their intertwined hands. Damn, why it was so hot in here? Her small hand were shaking under his grasp. By this time, he felt ashamed on what he had done.

_Stupid... Maybe she's too frightened, that's why she was quiet for the whole time, She could not even complain to me._

But instead of letting her hand go, He squeezed it gently, the corner of his mouth turned upward. Something inside him told that she's not down by their 'holding hands', He can actually read it from her face.

"D-dont worry.." He assured her. "Its fine..." Then a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun!"

This time, Ichigo felt relieved that he trusted his thougts.

"How about we eat first?" She nodded and looked at their joined hands.

"I-im sorry!" He blurted out. Letting her hand drop on her side. But Orihime's smile didn't disappear, instead she giggled and held his hand again.

"Let's go!" And this time, she led their way.

They both stopped in front of a ramen shop.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the shop suspiciously.

"Hai!" She chirped and pulled him inside.

"Mou~ I miss this place..." She said as she sniffed the delicious smell inside. She sat at the chair, while Ichigo sat oppositely in front of her.

"You miss this place?"

She nodded enthusiastically at him. "Yup! Back when were in junior high, Tatsuki-chan and I always eat here after school!"

The berry boy found entertaining this girl in front of him. He remembered back then, They didn't got the chance to hang out or talk with her like this. He grinned at the thought.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! Is there something funny on my face?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Why?"

"A-ano... Cause you're grinning at me..." She answered plainly. Suddenly, he felt ashamed on what he was thinking before, now he looked like a funny clown grinning at her without any reasons. He looked away, "We better get out orders." He said in a deep tone, hiding his face from her.

The healers cheerful spirit dropped. _Stupid! stupid! you made Kurosaki-kun embarrassed again!_ She scolded herself, "O-okay"

The atmosphere between them became odd. After finishing their meals, they decided to stay there for a moment. For the whole time, No one dared to talk. Orihime tried, but she's afraid that he might not hear her. His eyes were fixed somewhere else, at anyone but not at her.

A pang of guilt washed over her system. She didn't have any choices but to apologize for wasting his time for this date.

She inhaled deeply and stood up, the chair behind her moved a little, it made an odd sound, Causing everyone to stare at them. "K-kurosaki-kun!" She called him, loud enough to widened his brown eyes. "Im really sorry!" then, she bowed. "I caused a lot of trouble today.. O-our date was ruined because of me!" Her shoulders began to shook. The substitute shinigami's eyes wandered around the shop. He was not surprised on how many customers were looking at them, His hard scowl returned, scaring everyone.

"Im really sorry..." She whispered, Ichigo looked back at her. This scene already happened. Her shoulders would shook like that. Next, she'll raised her head. After that she's going to...

_Cry?_

No! It wasn't like what happened before! She was really crying now!

His scowl softened a little, she looked at him like a puppy asking for her master's forgiveness.

_How mean?_

_Was that real?_

_Maybe he's a gay! He make girls cry!_

The two bright heads heard some random costumers whispering behind them. Orihime pouted and sniffed. Ichigo stood up and held her hand.

"Let's go..." Orihime carefully nodded, while they both exited the shop.

The two stopped at the Town's public park. The sky was colored with bright rays of oranges and yellows. They both settled themselves on the bench. Orihime wore a frown, while Ichigo remained scowling.

"Im sorry..." She sighed. _'This day was totally a disaster'_ she mentally added.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Today, he heard nothing but sorry's from her. "It's alright," he sighed.

She shook her head at him, A sad smile on her face. "I totally ruined it. I shouldn't ask you from the beginning. I know you're busy and had a lot of things to do. B-but I dragged you along with this... With stupid idea of mine." She whispered the last words. _'Im the worst'_ She sighed mentally.

"No," He quickly said. Moving closer to her, Maybe she wouldn't mind right? "It was actually fun..." He continued.

Orihime turned at him, a suspicious look on her beautiful face. "R-really?"

He nodded, giving her a half smile. Then the remarkable bright smile of the healer appeared. He felt relieved, He missed that.

"So, hows your life in Tokyo?" He asked, changing their topic. Afraid, that the healer would insist if what he told her was true.

Her smile dropped.

She quickly reminded her self. She should not react like she's actually in despair while staying in there.

"F-fine!" She nervously laughed.

Ichigo inhaled, he collected himself . Maybe it's the right time to clear the things his avoiding for the past days.

"Hows your boyfriend?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Eh? a-ano, W-what boyfr-"

"Was he kind? Gentle?..." He continued to ramble some good qualities of a man, that he thought would be the healers type.

Orihime blinked at him. Speechless on what he's saying. She waved her hands in front of her, he noticed her and stopped. _Damn..._

"K-kurosaki-kun! what are you talking about? I-I dont have a boyfriend..." She whispered shyly.

Ichigo heard the white creature inside him laughed loudly. "Y-you don't have?"

She nodded carefully, her cheeks showed a tinge of bright pink.

"I-I don't have any..."

The substitute shinigami gulped. _What the..._

_Well its because your weak head took control of you again!_ The white bastard hollered at him.

_Why?_

"Then who's the one who called you when I came to Tatsuki's place?"

"Eh~ You thought that I have a boyfriend because of that?" She giggled, she didn't thought that it would intrigue Ichigo. She shook her head and smiled. "Tadashi-kun is my..." _Doctor._ she wanted to tell him. "..friend." At least, she didn't lied about it.

He nodded. He felt something sparked inside him. "R-really?"

She nodded and giggled at him. He quickly looked away, Unable to show his face on her.

_Embarrassed kingy?_ His hollow chuckled.

"Besides," She said softly. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, She 's looking up in the bright sky. It was already sunset. "The one that I like was not in Tokyo, he resides here in Karakura."

He continued to looked at her, His brown eyes softening. "I-I don't know but I cannot bring my self to tell him. I am afraid that... That our friendship will be ruined." She sighed and pouted cutely.

"You should tell him right away." He said absentmindedly. He wanted this girl in front of him to be happy. Even for him. For him to be hurt.

"Y-you think so?" She said wonderingly. He nodded and gave her a half smile. Maybe it's better just to be like this.

"B-but! He won't understand it!" She suddenly complained, "He's so dense and he's so stubborn too! I was actually scared for him, Maybe he wouldn't find a partner, then he'll grow old, alone!"

Ichigo stared at her, shock.

"And.. and he even wore this frightening scowl that I found very cute!" She giggled. "He can even make a baby cry just by that!"

This time, Ichigo gulped. "R-really?"

She hummed softly and looked at his eyes directly. "He also had this beautiful brown eyes..."

"He even claims that his name means 'to protect' even some people found it so funny..."

"He also made himself the one who's responsible to protect everyone. He even sacrificed his life for me, twice..."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That's why, Even I know that there's a possibility that he might reject me, I still want to date him. Just once is enough..."

Then she looked at her shoulder. "I don't want to regret for not doing those things that I want before I die..." She paused and stood up. "Who knows? I might die tomorrow or something..."

"Oh~" She squeaked looking at her wrist watch. "Im sorry Kurosaki-kun! But I need to go home now!" She said, a sweet smile on her face. "Bye! see you tomorrow!"

And by that, she left him all alone, staring blankly at nowhere.

* * *

><p>an : Thank you for reading! Hehe, Thanks to my new phone! (I named her supernova) because of that I don't write on the paper and got my hand tired from writting :)) So, this chapter was kinda ... I'll leave it to you guys! Thank you for reviewing too :) and sorry for some grammar errors, kay ?

Love yah,


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>It was a bright Monday for her, She pressed her warm small hands to her closed eyes.<p>

"Its been a while since that day..." She sighed. She had been running from it, She shouldn't held back anymore right? She carefully opened her eyes,

"Oh, how I love mornings..'" She smiled. She stood up carefully, throwing her legs out of the bed. She looked at her small bedside table, her eyes blinking. Last night she remebered placing her phone and a few medicines on there, But now a small piece of paper disturbed her. She reached forward, reading the letter meant for her.

_Ohayou Hime! Im sorry for not telling you that yesterday I had a seminar to attend to, It usually lasts a week so I wont be there to look after you. But dont worry, I asked someone to stay over at our place and take care of you. Bye bye!_

Orihime's brow raised in confusion. It was really weird for her bestfriend to forget about telling this kind of matters to her. She looked at the open window in front of her. Tatsuki-chan is really up to something.

She padded out of her room, A frown appeared on her face when her stomach growled angrily. Her eyes blinked at the weird sounds she's hearing. Beside her growling tummy, there was someone talking at the living room. She recognized that it was the television, It was turned on and currently showing a news.

_'Who could that be?'_ She panicked inside. _'Tatsuki-chan would not just leave her appliances running!'_ She exhaled and ran to the kitchen, she quickly grabbed a frying pan, ready to pounce at the intruder.

_Come on! Bring it on!_ She could hear her heart thumping loudly inside her chest. Her brows furrowed together. She ran to the living room with all her might with her so called weapon.

"Kyaaah!" She shouted, then her voice went off. The back of his bright hair greeted her. "K-kurosaki-kun?" She gasped. He turned behind him and saw her holding the odd thing.

"Hey, Inoue" He smirked. She walked closer and stood in front of him. There he is, his large hamd held a cup of coffee while the other one held the remote control for the television.

"W-what are you doing in here?" She asked.

He looked at his side and to the other, he shrugged.

"Eh?" She said and looked at him for a second. "T-tatsuki-chan!" Realization hit her. "It's her! She, She asked you to..." She pointed at him, The object in here hand dropped and made a loud clang. He twitched at the sound and threw a scowl on her. Her eyes blinked continuously at him then she bent down to retrieve the object and gave him a shy smile. "Gomen neh~ I wasn't really aware that you-" Her tummy suddenly growled, Interrupting her. "Hehe~"

He immediately stood up and held her hand, they both walked to the kitchen. Orihime stared at the substitute shinigami's broad back. She felt her face reddened.

"Here," He instructed her to sit, he placed a plate of pancakes and coffee in front of her. "Eat up"

"Ohh! Sugoi!" She clapped her hands together. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun!" She beamed at him then turned on her food.

"W-well about the last time," He started, she looked up at him with her mouth full of food.

"Hmmm? Wot ish it Kuwoshakikun?"

"Nah!"He walked away. "Just finish your food first"

.

"A ano, Kurosaki-kun?" She tiptoed at the living room.

"Finished?" She nodded and sat beside him. "Y-you can go home now. I can t-take care of myself."

"No" He quickly said, scowling. "Tatsuki asked me to look after you."

She lowered her head. "I heard that you found a job" She nodded again. "A-at the bakery, just a few blocks from here."

He nodded and stood up. "At ten Ill be going, I have classes that's why. But Ill be back at six in the evening."

She nodded again. "Any problem?" He suddenly asked. She looked up at him.

"O-of course No!" She flailed. "I mean, theres nothing wrong."

"Then why're you depressed?" He looked away. "You probably found me annoying" He shrugged.

She stood up, "N-no! That's not true!"

He flashed him smile. "I know, Inoue would not think about me like that."

She smiled back at him. "So, what do you want to talk about earlier?" Ichigo stiffened.

"It's about the last time, you already run and I didn't got the chance to tell you something."

"Ah~" She scratched the back of her head. "J-just forget about it!"

He looked back at her "Fine."

.

At exactly nine-thirty, Orihime heard Ichigo calling her out. Telling her that he needs to go now. After he leaved, she shut the door close. He reminded her that he'll be back at six, so make sure that she's home by that time.

_'M-maybe I should cook dinner for the two of us later'_ She smiled at the thought.

She grabbed her phone to tell Tatsuki-chan that every things fine, after that she dialed Tadashi's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Orihime How are you?" Tadashi's voice replied.

"Im fine!" She cheered.

"Why did you call?"

"I-I just want to know if you're alright, Are you busy?"

She heard him chuckled on the other line. "Im fine, and yeah a little busy. Why? did you miss me?

Orihime blushed on what he said. "..."

"Im just kidding!"

"A-ano, Tadashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to die..." She said plainly. "Im scared."

He sighed. "Youre going to be fine,"

"Im sorry! I shouldn't told you-"

"Stop that" He scolded her. "It was also my responsibility to assure you... By the way I have a news for you."

"Yes, what is it Tadashi-kun?"

"Its about your treatments... You still had a fifty percent of chance to-"

"R-really!" She exclaimed, surprised on what he said.

He nodded at the other line. "Yeah, But you need to get back here in Tokyo."

The words struck at her mind. "B-back? Me? No! I don't want to..." Tadashi sighed at the other line.

"Youre so stubborn! Didn't you said that you don't want to die?"

"H-hai, But I-"

"Okay! I understand."

"N-no! Tadashi-kun youre still my doctor! I still need your help."

"That why I said 'I understand'!" He shouted.

"Mou~ you're all grumpy again..." She sighed.

"Are you still attending your weekly check up?"

"Huh? Do I need to get that?"

"Nani! You Idiot!" He shouted again, Orihime cringed. "Dont tell me your not getting any of it?

"A-ano... Im sorry, I didn't know-"

He grunted and sighed. "You're really unbelievable... Let's stop right here and wait for me!" Then the line went dead.

Orihime stared at her phone, _what did Tadashi-kun mean?_

.

Orihime locked the door securely after leaving, She was heading now to the bakery.

While on her way, she saw the owner of the bakery she works in. She happily ran to her.

"Yuri-san!" The brunette girl turned at her, when she recognized the auburn beauty a smile appeared on her face. "H-hello..." She shyly greeted.

"Oh, what are you doing in here Yuri-san?"

"I just happened to pass by."

"Is that so? How about the shop?"

"Dont worry Yumi was there."

Orihime smiled at her. "Well, I can help you with those bags." She said looking at the grocery bags at the other girls hand. The young lady shook her head. "No, Dont worry about me Inoue-chan!" She raised the bags higher.

"Im all strong and healthy!" Just when she finished her sentence, A loud cough escaped her lips. "S-soryy about that-" Another cough came.

Orihime patted her back gently, "Dont worry Yuri-san.." She grabbed the bags and carried the half of it. "Ill help you with these!" She smiled,wiggling her hands.

The girl smiled at her, her face pale. "Thank you Inoue-chan... Actually I dont really feel very well.." She placed her other free hand on her forehead. "You shouldnt over do it... A ano, If you dont mind, I can help Yumi-chan at the bakery..."

The knid woman nodded and smiled. "Goodluck."

.

The healer greeted every costumer with a cheerful smile. Everyone seemed to be entertained as they come inside. She was assigned to the counter area, while Yumi was inside the kitchen. She was glad that her boss allowed her to take over time. It had been a long time, she needs to think a lot and have some money to save. She didn't know how to face the handsome punk back at her place, waiting for her. She looked at the wall clock, It was almost lunch break, But the costumers was flowing by large number today. She was not allowed to skip her meals, If she dared to do that, she'll be in a painful scenario. She know to her self that she didn't want to have any exposure from the costumers.

What should I do? Her stomach was already grumbling angrily, She patted it lightly telling to wait a little longer.

After an hour, finally the shop was no longer crowded unlike before. She offered her co worker to have their break, Yumi seemed to forgot about the time and quickly joined the healer.

The black haired girl chatted about some random things, while Orihime seemed not to listen on her friends ramblings.

"Are you listening to me Orihime-chan?" The girl demanded. Orihime just stared down on her meal.

"Hey!" The girl now poked her side. "You there?"

The auburn haired beauty jolted her head up, startled. "Yeah?"

"What're you thinking? It looks like you have a big problem over there?" The girl said with a frown.

Orihime simply nodded. "I knew it! Even I just met you last week, I know your loud and chatty!" She smirked.

"Gomen neh~" Orihime smiled shyly. "What are you saying by the way?"

"Nah! I dont feel like talking about that anymore." She scowled. Orihime shot her an apologetic look.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She suddenly asked. Orihime's brow twitched. What's with her? Even she and Yuri-san were sisters, they are very alike to each other.

"N-no..." She blushed. "I don't have any."

"Weh?" Yumi exclaimed unbelievably. Orihime shyly looked away.

"With that face and body? You dont have?" Orihime blushed again. She remembered how Yuri-san warned her about her sisters bluntness.

"Ah!" The healer stood up. "Our break is already over! Let's go back to work Yumi-chan!"

.

It's almost seven-thirty when Orihime looked at her watch, Time really passes so quickly.

"It's already late!" She gasped. She was now inside the kitchen, making designs for the cupcakes that she baked earlier.

"Orihime-chan!" Yumi shouted from the counter. "There's a weird looking guy here looking for you!"

Orihime flinched at Yumi's high voice. "C-coming!"

"Yosh! So, you're Orihime-chan's boyfriend?" Yumi asked at the tall man in front of her.

Orihime quickly appeared beside her. "Oh! It was Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey... It so weird that both of you shared the same bright hairs!"Yumi chuckled. "Okay, Then your boyfriend's waiting for you!" She whispered to her.

"A-ano!" The healer lowered head , her cheeks flaring. "He's not my-"

"And what if we had these odd color of hair? Didn't we make a cute couple?" Ichigo cut in, placing both of his hands on the counter. Yumi glared at him.

Orihime covered her mouth in surprise, her blush spreading to her ears and neck.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned to look at her with his cool confident face.

"Nani my Princess?" He dead panned. Orihime felt that she could faint at any moment!

_Please, somebody pinch me!_ She closed her eyes in embarrassment. How could she face him after this!

She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. Ichigo was grinning boyishly at her.

K-kurosaki-kun would not grin like that to me! She mentally pointed at him like he was a wanted criminal.

Her eyes went wide when a thought passed her._ M-maybe it was Kon after all..._

"Im here to bring my-" He cast a glance at her. "Girlfriend home." He finished his cheeks burning.

She placed her hands behind her and sighed. "Im sorry Kurosaki-kun... But Im going to take over time today. Ill be late, You should go back ho-"

"Then Ill wait here," He cut again, making his way out of the shop. "Ill just wait outside."

"B-but" Orihime demanded but Ichigo was already outside. She turned her look at Yumi then her eyes widened. The girl had her elbow resting on the counter and her hand cupping her cheek dreamingly. She saw liquid dripping from her mouth.

"A-are you alright Yumi-chan?" She rushed to her side. The girl seemed to be dazed and not aware of her question.

"Uwaaah~" She slurped. Orihime sweat dropped animatedly at her.

"You're so lucky Orihime-chan... He's so hot!" She smiled at her. "I wonder where I can find a guy like him."

.

Orihime let Yumi to go earlier than her. After closing the shop she hurriedly walked out of the place and saw the substitute shinigami sitting at the edge of the cemented block right infront of the shop. His arms stretched forwad, his knees bent upward and his head lowered down.

"Im sorry Im late..." She whispered sitting beside him. She looked at him for a moment then found her hand ruffling his spiky hair. She giggled, despite how dark now outside she can see how bright his hair was, And to her surprise it was so soft despite the rough look it shows. She enjoys this... She wondered how many times could she ruffle this hair of him, How many times inside her remaining time.

Her smile dropped and her expression became sad. She continued to ruffle his hair softly until her eyes noticed a pair of brown eyes gleaming because of the streetlight.

"Wht's whith the sad face?" He whispered huskily. Orihime blushed. She could feel her heart thumping loudly inside her.

"A ano," She quickly pulled her hand back but he quickly held it, Grasping her wrist tightly but at the same time gently. His face leaning closely at her. She let her head moved back but his other hand snaked up to her nape, stopping her actions. He was about to kiss her when she covered her lips with her free hand.

She shook her head at him. Ichigo stared at her, shocked.

_ Damn... I shouldn't do that.._

"Stop this kon..." Orihime mumbled behind her hand. "Do you think Kurosaki-kun would be happy if he found out that your using his body again?"

He chuckled.

"Eh?"

"That stupid stuffed toy was in Yuzu's care now."

"Eh?" Ichigo looked away, his cheeks blushing madly. "B-but Kurosaki-kun would not act like this and-" He shot her a look, a look that she never saw before. It was so warm and it sparkled with unknown emotions. She dared to look at his eyes. He slowly leaned again his lips pressing on her.

Orihime's eyes widened, But because of the warm and loving sensation she's feeling she slowly closed her eyes, Falling, completely in to his spell. His spell that he always cast on her, falling her more deeply and inlove with him.

.

Ichigo leaned in, He didn't care if he'll get a one of a hell slap from her. It's wrong to be selfish, thinking only for himself. But this is the first time, the first time that he let someone to know what he really feels.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Holidays guys!<em>

_(Sorry for some mistakes and grammar errors!)_


	8. Chapter 8

Title. Essence VIII

note. Sorry for the delay guys, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>5th of July<em>

"A-ano-" Orihime tried to protest but Ichigo already held her bag and gripped her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Let's go home" He smiled at her. He walked forward, the princess following behind him.

The healer blushed as his gripped on her small hand tightened. She looked down and her blush darkened. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He even felt his cheeks darkening too.

_Well, it's been two years… He needed to make up on her._

"K-kurosaki-kun-"

"Ichigo…" He cut in. "Call me Ichigo."

She smiled shyly at his back and blushed even more "Hai! You can also call me Orihime, Ichigo-kun!"

He stopped and turned at her. "O-of course!" He stammered , his cheeks flaring.

* * *

><p>Tadashi rang the clinic's door bell, he looked at his side and noticed how quiet the street was. Then someone opened the clinic's glass sliding door.<p>

"H-hello…" Yuzu looked at him quizzically. "M-may I help you?" She blushed.

"Hi… Im Tadashi Ryo, Kurosaki-san was expecting me and-"Before he could even finish his sentence Yuzu slid the door widely and let him inside. She called for his father who quickly appeared.

"Otou-san, You have a visitor! He said his name was-"

"Ryo-kun!" Isshin ran to the living room with exaggerated tears bulging on his eyes.

"Kurosaki Sensei!" The younger man bowed at him. Isshin told him that's its fine and shook their hands together, they sat on the couch. Yuzu hurried to the kitchen to get some tea.

"So, How's your travelling?" Isshin asked tapping at his lap.

The boy smiled boyishly at him. "It's fine. Im looking forward to enjoy my stay here."

"Gaah~ Im glad you visited me!" Isshin cried again. "I thought you already forgot me!"

"T-that's not possible Sensei! You taught me a lot of things before, It's all because of you why I'm in my position now."

"Oh, It's flattering! It's all your doing! Don't even use my name." He sniffed.

Tadashi laughed and shook his head. "You really didn't change Sensei…"He paused. "It's good to take seminars here in Karakura-cho. Im really glad I tried in here."

"Yeah, and now your back for more!" Isshin sniffed again. "Man, You're already big."

Tadashi bowed his head. "Arigatou Sensei!"

"Wahahaha! Stop the formality, You're no longer my student!" He laughed.

Yuzu approached them and placed their tea's in front of them. "Oh by the way, This is Yuzu she's the youngest of my twins." Isshin introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Tadashi-san" She bowed. Tadashi also bowed and smiled at her. "I remembered sensei always talking about his amazing Yuzu."

"Otou-san!" Yuzu cried

"My my… It was already a long time ago…"He cooed her.

Yuzu bowed once again and told that she had a lot of things to do then leaved.

Tadashi's eyes wandered around the house. Until the picture frames on the small table beside him caught his attention.

"Oh! Its Ichigo!" Isshin said proudly. Pointing at Ichigo's picture who wear his uniform as a medical student.

"I see…" Tadashi smiled. "He's attending Medical school too?"

Isshin nodded enthusiastically. "I never thought that he is interested in medicine, I was actually surprised that that punk cares about his future."

Tadashi smiled at his sensei. "It really needs time to figure it out."

"Yeah, but he didn't even talked about it"

"But I think, his choice of profession might be useful someday…"

"What do you mean Ryo-kun?"

"Hmmm…" He smiled again, That mischievous smile that Isshin suspects that theres something behind it. "Nothing Sensei."

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Orihime smiled and bowed at the woman who entered the bakery. She continued her duty, for she was assigned on wiping the large glass clean. She made a huge grin as she finished the half part of it. She hummed softly while doing her job, The door chimed again she glanced at her side to greet the new customer with a bright smile, Then…<p>

Her eyes were bulging out of its socket as she matched it with a surprise gasp. The wiping cloth that she gripped earlier fell on the cold tile and her hands touched her parted lips.

"T-T-Ta-Tadashi…-kun!" She whispered in disbelief. The man gave her a small smirk and patted her head lightly.

"Idiot as ever, are you?"He said smiling smugly at her. "Outside I saw you wiping the window with that cloth." He eyed the material on the floor. "Then you brought your hands on your mouth like you didn't hold anything dirty."

This time he patted her head hard enough and she pouted. "W-why are you here?" She gulped. "Am I imagining things?"

He shook his head. "Nahh~ You always talk about nonsense," This time he frowned. "Do I need to get your permission before landing my foot in here?"

"So mean!" She pouted again but she quickly covered it with one of her stunning smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know…" He dropped his hand on his side and took a seat near the counter.

.

Yumi's eyes squinted as she looked at the new comer. Her hands placed firmly at the counter, Her eyes squinted even more then…

"Um, Excuse me" The customer in front of her coughed. "Could you please hurry, Im in a rush."

She blinked and looked back at her current customer, "What did you said?"

The customer exhaled frustratingly and shook his head. "Nevermind…" then the man went out of the bakery.

"A-ano! Yumi-san!"Orihime hurried on her side, who smiled at Tadashi upon meeting his gaze. "What did you say to Hayate-san? Why did he leaved suddenly?"

Orihime was ignored by the fact that Yumi's busy staring at someone, her eyes sparkling dreamily and lips parted.

"D-do you know his name?" Yumi asked with hurried voice. "C'mon tell me! I know you knew it! Spill it out! Hurry!"

The princess followed her co-workers eyes, She was staring at the man seated near the counter. Oh… and It was Tadashi-kun!

"Un! He's Tadashi-kun!"

Yumi grinned and hurried at his table. "Take over my place Inoue-chan… I'll ask his order!"

"B-but Yumi-san we didn't offer-"

Yumi looked back at her, _no… glared at her._

"Understood!" Orihime nodded.

.

"C-can I take your order sir?" Yumi asked, her brows furrowed in concentration.

Tadashi turned at her,_ What's with the sour look miss?_ He wanted to ask.

"I'll have a coffee…"

"I-is that all?" She asked and shouted and stammered at the same time. Tadashi almost jumped out of his seat and heard Orihime giggle.

"H-hai!" He answered nervously. _Man… What's with this girl?_

"B-by the w-w-way… Im Tachibana Yumi!" She bowed and thrust her hand forward.

"Hehe…" Tadashi nodded. "N-nice to meet you Tachibana-san-"

"You can call me Yumi-chan if you want!" She offered, shouting again.

"O-okay… My name is-"

"It's okay Tadashi-kun!" She raised her head and cracked a smile at him. "Y-your order… Im going to serve it in a second!" Then she dashed out of his sight.

Back at the counter, Orihime stared at them.

_Perhaps one of my wishes in my bucketlist will be granted in no time…_

.

The young doctor and his former or maybe still present patient chatted with laughter, They got the chance to talk already when Orihime asked for her break. The princess joined him on his table while sipping a cup of coffee.

"So you had these special seminar here in Karakura…"

He nodded and took a sip on his cup. He shifted uncomfortably at his seat as he could feel a heavy stare from someone standing at the counter.

"Yeah, And they also told me that if I could spent my free days working here…"

"Is that okay? You're here for a seminar yet you accepted their offer to work."

"Nah, after all it's alright… It will be pretty boring if after every seminar I'll just go back to my hotel room and sleep all day."

Orihime giggled and didn't notice the approaching presence of someone who she cherish deeply.

The door chimed and Ichigo came in. His eyes wandered around and saw Orihime sitting in one of the stools, he was about to walk on her place when he spotted someone is also sitting on the opposite chair in front of her.

Talking to her.

Laughing with her.

She continued to giggle and he saw her sighed. Then her back straightened and turned towards his direction.

She stood up abruptly and welcomed him with one of her supernova smile.

"Kuro… Ichigo-Kun!" she corrected herself and hurried towards him.

He smiled at her for a second then his eyes went to the dark haired man. The man looked at him as well.

Then, there was a spark. A spark that was caused by two eyes exchanging deathly stares, One was brown and dark, which held a cool yet piercing effect on it. While the other was blue which was calmly looking back but with the same intense glare.

Orihime went rigid for a moment then forced a smile. "Ichigo-kun…"

He touched her elbow and he walked forward covering her small body completely. Her gray eyes peeking on his shoulder.

"I guess…" Tadashi stood up. "You're Kurosaki-kun…" He smiled annoyingly at him.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Ichigo snapped back, his eyes darkening.

Orihime exhaled nervously then her small hands tugged the side of his sleeves.

"Ichigo-kun," She gulped and took a step forward, she winced as her forehead hit his back. "H-he's a good man and-" She stopped at once noticing how Ichigo's reiatsu went thick and high.

She just closed her eyes and let her warm reiatsu flowed with him. In an instant he turned at her, his face held it's usual scowl but she saw it was softer like the usual.

"Ichigo-kun…" She said softly, her hands went down to embrace his large ones.

He sighed and his reiatsu began to pulse normally again, She beamed at it.

"Ichigo-kun!" She exclaimed walking past him but still her hands clutched on his.

Ichigo blushed animatedly at the contact, Where did she gathered her bravery to hold his hand? Even for him, it took him a lot of courage before he decide to do it without any hesitations. And with that she'll just blush shyly and smile.

_So, this is how it felt..._ He mumbled mentally. He could feel that her warm small hands could melt him in any moment. It was really different when he always took the first move. This one's really really different.

"Tadashi-kun…" She spoke, he went back to reality and stared at her back. "This is Ichigo-kun!"

Then she did the same on him. Both men were forced to shook their hands and Ichigo snatched his hand quickly as if he was touched by an evil mushroom who disguised as a man and it's hands were covered with slimy substance sticking on it. (Based on what her Princess told him about enemies should be on her dreamland.)

Tadashi smirked amusedly at his reaction.

_Damn…_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, So….. Here's the teary wide-eyed author begging for her reader's forgiveness! Im really sorry about the long wait (;-;) huhu! *Smiles shyly*(Weren't Im depressed earlier?) *-sparkle-Virtual Transformation-Swoosh-sparkle-sparkle-* (I know… Im not that cute -_-!) I'f you have time you could give some review, And I'll be happy with that :D Thank you in advance! Teehee~ Sorry for some grammar,spelling,punctuation errors! I really need a BETA ;3

Berry boy's _jealous_ mode: **ACTIVATED**! huwahahaha~


	9. Chapter 9

Essence 9

* * *

><p>Eventually, Ichigo would not just ignore this situation. Orihime being chatty and just friendly to others. It was her nature, he can't change that.<p>

But this one's different, This Tadashi had been on her side for the past two years.

_She_ _said this guy is her friend. He's the only companion she had back there._

His scowl deepened as he walked. The healer following obediently behind him.

"Orihime..." He called out. She blinked distractedly and smiled.

"Hai! Kuro- I mean, Ichigo-kun!" A smirked tugged at his lips, Orihime really tries her best. He's glad she still kept on her mind on what he said about his name.

"That Tadashi..." He started, his cheeks warming.

"Huh? Tadashi-kun?" she asked her brows matched his furrowed one.

"Uhmm..." He stammered, unable to form this words that wants to come out from his mouth

"He's only my friend," She said, smiling to herself that her guess was right. "He's nice and cool like you!"

He rolled his eyes lazily and unconsciously stared on the view in front of him.

Right now, His girlfriend talks about this guy. At first, assuring him that it's only friendship that bonds between them. Then, the second one is -which is bad for him- she's comparing him to that grinning idiot.

"Ichigo-kun is there any problem? You look mad..." She asked, quickening her pace so she could catch up on his long strides.

"No." He whispered deeply. Ichigo didn't want to get any further, specifically on this topic. It's too frustrating…

Orihime nodded and let the matter slide, It's seems that kurosaki-kun is in a bad mood! We'll she can see it by the annoyed scowl on his handsome face.

They walked side by side, The healer –once again- grasped his large hands and cupped it between her small hands.

"You're jealous~" She sang, the corner of her lips tugging upward.

Ichigo glanced at her, His lashes fluttering in embarrassment. He turned his face sideways, he's aware that his cheeks were flaming.

"Tch,"

"Tch..." She repeated, but softer than him. He raised a brow at her. "Tch," He repeated again his face held a questioning look on her.

She raised her hand, and using the back of it she covered her lips as she laughed.

"But Kuro- Ichigo-kun!" She corrected immediately and smiled. "…is more handsome, funny, scowly," She imitated his scowl as she said the word. "…tall, beautiful and cool than Tadashi-kun!" She send a flying fist upward and Ichigo swung his head at her action.

He snorted a laugh.

"Mou~ what's funny Ichigo-kun?" She frowned, puffing her left cheek cutely, completely oblivious on what she said.

He shooked his head with a grin. "Me? Beautiful?" He shrugged.

She nodded and her eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay..." He smiled pinching her small nose between his thumb and index finger.

Orihime lowered her head while her cheeks flushed stubbornly. She just actually made Ichigo smile.

_Oh…what a nice feeling..._ She hummed inside her. This dreamer was actually floating animatedly inside a giant balloon because of happiness. She's been waiting for this moment to come... And the good thing is, It's already visible and real.

Her hand tightened its grip on him, he did the same and glanced at her.

Her gray eyes melting on his chocolate-brown orbs.

"Im really happy..." She sighed contentedly as she pressed her cheeks on his upper arm, resting the side of her head on his shoulder.

He looked at his side and he rested his jaw on top of her head. "And so I am."

She fluttered her eyes, trying to stop the tears before they fall on her cheeks. She giggled.

She whispered something and Ichigo leaned his head closer. "Did you say something?" He asked, his face softening at the sweet smell of her hair.

She straightened her back and shook her head. "Nothing..."

A frown replaced his soft features. Seeing how teary her eyes were. "You sure?" He demanded again.

She nodded and her hand roamed inside her bag which Ichigo hung on his shoulder.

"Tada~" She chirped, A sleek black digital camera on her hand. "I brought this yesterday! Come on Ichigo-kun lets make happy pictures!"

_Yeah...Happy Pictures..._

His eyes darted at the rectangle object on her hand.

"…"

Without a word, The camera flashed right in front of his face.

_What the... hell was that for?_

He blinked his eyes, registering his mind on what had just happened.

Her squeal brought his senses back.

"What was that for?" He asked scowling.

She pointed at the small screen, showing his surprised face.

_It looked pretty ridiculous…_

She beamed at him while waving it front of him. "This is the first shot! And I love it!"

Ichigo smirked boyishly at her. He let this little girl to joke and make fun of him and also slipped and get away with it.

"Come on! Tatsuki will return at any moment, You better be home before seven."

She enthusiastically beamed and nodded, she walked behind him. Their hands still locked together.

* * *

><p>"Y-you two?" Tatsuki gasped. Her index finger pointing at the auburn-red beauty.<p>

Orihime looking up from her task shyly smiled as her cheeks blushed redly.

"W-well... It's good and..." Tatsuki was lost in words, stammering in the process. "I can't believe it!" The only sentence she managed to say.

Orihime stared at her innocently, cheeks still bright and pink. "It's true Tatsuki-chan! I-im not lying..."

Tatsuki nodded and exhaled. Slowly, a small smile appeared on her tough face. "Ichigo... That stupid shit already came to his senses."

Orihime giggled at her bestfriends bluntness. "Well, Im not sure on what will be your reaction... I imagined you being happy or shock," her neck moved delicately as she gulped. "Or worst angry to me, B-but! I want you to be the first to know it."

Tatsuki patted her bestfriend's orange head and grabbed her suitcase. "Good... It was a quiet surprise Orihime…"

She beamed, her eyes shaped like crescent moons and quietly returned to her task.

"Im going to fix my things first," She glanced at her before leaving the kitchen. "By the way, what's the flavor of-"

"Ohh!" Orihime cut in. Her hands clutched together. "It's red bean and vanilla flavored cupcakes! I was planning to give it tomorrow to everyone. I want to express my gratitude for those who attended my welcoming party."

Tatsuki quietly hummed, showing she understands. "Be careful Orihime"

She nodded, careful not to ruin the designs she makes with the icing. "Hai Tatsuki-chan! Sorry for messing inside your kitchen"

Tatsuki smirked as she leaved. The fact that the two heads were already together didn't really surprised her because it was really her purpose from the very first time.

.

Before packing the cakes inside their boxes, Orihime quickly took a shot of her work.

She took a pose where she held one cupcake on her hand – with a design of a scowling face which resembles Ichigo (Using an orange colored icing in addition) beside her face and smiled cheekily.

Scribbling the names of those she chose to give her piece on her white notebook, She noticed that where she writes was actually on her white notebook where her bucketlist was.

Pale, thin fingers gracefully flipped the pages. Then, it stopped.

Right in front of her, Her bucket list was staring back at her small face.

1. Find a job that Ill enjoy till my time comes. *mission accomplished!

2. Bake red bean and vanilla flavored cupcakes for everyone. *mission accomplished!

3. Have a memorable and fun day with tatsuki-chan.

4. Learn how to ride a bike.

5. Confess my feelings for Kurosaki-kun.

6. Find Tadashi-kun a girlfriend.

7. Buy a camera. *mission accomplished!

8. Allow my friends to call me by my first name.

9. Transfer my hairpins into a necklace.

10. Make tsubaki-kun smile.

11. Have a date with kat-tun's Kazuya Kamenashi.

12. Make my shrine next to onii-chan.

13. Make sure that everone that I knew will not forget me. P.s help everyone with all my heart ^U^.

14. Make Kurosaki-kun smile.

Her large eyes blinked. It's been a while since she re-read this.

She admitted, She's been busy for this past few days. She shook her head, shooing the ugly thoughts that was forming on her mind.

A tear rolled down her serene face, She looked like a baby who was about to cry out load and wake its neighbors. It's really time to face this…

No backing out, That was not allowed. Definitely, not. A big NO.

Her powers could not even do anything, anything just to change the events.

She challenged fate, and it already made a decision. It was final…

She gulped and closed the notebook. Wiping her tear-stained cheeks. She smiled encouragely to herself.

Written or not, She'll do anything that would make her happy.

.

Ichigo tapped his foot patiently on the ground. He's been waiting for Orihime for about forty-five minutes; Still, No auburn head insight.

_Orihime…_

He grunted and looked sideways. His brown eyes flashed with worry. His face on its practiced scowl.

He lifted his gaze and finally saw his running (jumping at the same time) princess.

This meeting is really a good Idea, on his case –If she allowed him to pick her up at Tatsuki's. But she kept on protesting that ot would be more fun if they just meet.

His eyes softened at the sight of her. She was dressed into a pale green yukata, Her hair in to a messy bun beside her white face, leaving her bangs at the right side and clipped on the side of her face, while the other part hung beside her cheeks. She clutched a small hand bag while moving towards his direction.

_Cute…_

He decided to walk and met her halfway when she shouted. "Ichigo-kun!"

Today, they will celebrate the day where Altair and Vega reunites.

_Tanabata day…_

Orihime reaches forward, Ichigo in return held out his hand to her. Her hand easily slipped inside his and a smile played on his lips.

"What took you so long?" He mumbled, helping her to steady herself.

"Oh~ I went to buy my medi-" She quickly cut her sentence off. Scratching the back of her neck, she shyly peek at him beneath her lashes. "I mean… I went to buy some doughnuts and ate it my way here, Gomen~" She smiled sheepishly, trying to steady here shaking voice.

"Is that so?" He sounded unconvinced, raising a delicate brow at her.

She nodded and hurried forward. "Un! Of course," She glanced at her shoulder. "Come on Kurosaki-kun! The festival's waiting for us!"

He shook his head while catching up to her and smirked. "Kurosaki-kun again?"

.

The gang agreed to meet at seven. Whilst, on the bright heads case… They came earlier, wanted to spend more time to each other.

Orihime walked with enthusiasm, both hands swaying to her sides. Even it's only six in the afternoon, The streets were already crowded. Colorful streamers and stalls were everywhere, Food too…

Ichigo on the hand, decided to walk behind her. His eyes fixed on her, only to her. No colorful decorations were on his sight. Vendors shouted for the by passers to have a free taste of their products, which Orihime anticipatingly grabbed anything that was labeled 'free taste'. Despite his quiet and thought countenance, he found himself enjoying it.

His eyes narrowed when he saw orange-colored hair crouched down into a near stall. He walked curiously and stood beside her. "What's up Hime?" He asked, setting his eyes on the bucket where her attention was.

Orihime blushed cheekily, Quiet surprised on how he addressed her.

"A-ano… Im just visiting the fishes"

_Alright, Visiting…_

He crouched down, placing his elbow on his knees, his palm placed firmly on his jaw. Orihime's hand crawled to her side, where her handbag was. She opened and looked at her side. Quietly, she brought out the rectangular flashy object and switched it on.

From Ichigo's side he saw her fidgeting with some thing, he ignored it. For he know she''ll just be shy and change their topic. He focused his gaze on the gold fish. Somehow, he found it entertaining.

She carefully stole a picture of him and giggled behind her hand. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Aren't your enjoying too much?" He asked, frowning.

She shook her head and pouted. "Im just taking pictures of the fishes."

For a second, he glanced at her and back to the fishes again. Alright…

Her lashes fluttered shyly at him, Lowering her gaze as she lowered the device back on its place. Ichigo stood up into his full length, Orihime copied him as well.

She was blushing madly again, Her heart thudded loudly inside her. She exhaled softly and glanced on him. _Why am I so nervous?_ She shook her head and concentrated on his face, But later on, she regretted looking back at him.

His eyes half-lidded and stared directly at her. His face into a serious expression, then his lips tugged into a small smile.

"Come on…" He said grabbing her elbow, she clumsily walked beside him. "There's a lot of nice view in here, I shouldn't stick up onto just only one." He glanced back at her.

Her cheeks turned crimson, she knows what he means… And her shyness overwhelemed her.

She took a snap of everything that caught her attention. Ichigo snorted as he tried to keep his laugh. She had just run into a stall where a quiet large group of kids were watching at puppet show.

He decided to just wait for her, He leaned his back against a lamp post and she crouched down to sat herself, her weight on her feet.

From his view, It's odd to see a young lady watching a puppet show with anticipation. She laughs and nods along with the kids whenever the puppet asks questions. Clapping her hands together with the kids, he smiled.

Orihime really have this effect on him. This silly, cute young lady is really different. Different from any woman that he knew. She is full of life. If possible, she would be bursting with so much hope and fun. He inclined his head to the side, seeing her eyes blinking as she watched the show carefully.

He imagined, what if this bright flower in front of him withered? How would it look like?

He snapped at himself, what a thought he had. Thinking about stupidness like that? Like hell he would let that happen!

He shakes his head, and a hard frown plastered on his face. His eyes narrowed at the large irises in front of him. Slowly, Orihime watch as his brows furrowed in confusion. Deeper, deeper, deeper and deeper. Unaware, her own brows were already into a deep V as well. Imitating Ichigo's expression.

Brown-hazel eyes blinked, Stratling her. "Hime…"

Her nose wrinkled as she shot him a questioning gaze. "Aren't your brows comfortable Ichigo-kun?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Hehe…" Orihime snapped a picture of him again. She turned around, her back facing him.

The healers fingers were busy fidgeting at her camera. The back of her hand covered her delicate lips as she giggled.

Ichigo swore under his breath. He scratched the back of his neck, His other hand reached forward and placed on her thin shoulders.

Her shoulder tensed at the touch. Even when there's a piece of fabric between his palm and her skin, There's still something weird on it. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable and gulped, her neck moved.

"You better stop taking pictures of me…" His eyes scanned her small face. She gaped at him with her large eyes unblinking. "You better pay back for this…" He muttered huskily.

_Pay him back? But, I don't have any enough money with me!_

"A-ano… Maybe tomorrow Ichigo-kun! I didn't bring enough money for today." She said in a small voice, lowering her eyes, her fingers fidgeting nervously in front of her.

He shook his head and smiled. "Not that one…" He leaned forward and with both hands he cupped her cheeks. "This one..."

He surprised her by pressing his lips on her. Orihime's eyes widened, her heart racing rapidly against her rib cage.

His gaze met her and she felt him smile. Slowly, her breathing became normal again. Closing her eyes, She tugged her small hands infront of his shirt.

Both was too distracted and failed to notice that the by passers eyes were locked on them.

And the most surprising is, the other Kurosaki's are also witnessing it.

* * *

><p>an: Here's another update! I can't really find any beta so as long as I possibly could, I tried to edit and edit and edit every single phrases just to make sure that there's no BIG grammar, spelling, punctuations etc. errors, mistakes. Thank you for spending your precious times reading my story ^U^, the feedbacks were good (although it decreased ^^) and Im fine with that. Thank you to:** moonlightrurouni, VitaeCursus, Veraozao, nypsy! **

Once again, Im asking if you could share your thought on this… I had a lot revisions and made many changes in the story's flow. But it still sticks with the original plan ^_^ hehe~ Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Title. Essence 10

a/n: I don't know if this chapter will make you... ahhmm! well i'd like you to name it :) haha! By the way, this part of the story seems to be a little dramatic and angsty. (ooh, I guess... Im not really sure on what will be your reactions, eh?) Well, I'd like to thank my lovely readers/reviewers from the previous chapter: **Energetic, Moinkmoink , Invader Rubie , bluewitch143 , nypsy! **So, Im going to give you a little clue on what will be on the next chapter. (Just scroll down until the end, I'll have another note there) For now, Just enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Ichigo made his way quietly inside the Kurosaki household while a small hand was attached on the side of his sleeves.<p>

After the festival, Orihime told the substitute shinigami that she plans to visit his family, for her, that she missed them… Ichigo agreed on the idea and told her that he'll come with her. He also told her that it's been a while since he last visited them.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She tugged at his sleeves. His back hovering in front of her, covering her small frame completely out of sight.

He glanced at her with a small smile. "Why Inoue?"

She blushed. Oh, she forgot to call him by his first name again.

"I mean Ichigo-kun!" She corrected hastily, her other hand clutched at her skirt. He smirked and his brows shot up.

"Yes Hime?" Her cheeks completely flamed, she buried her face on his back and he chuckled. "Yuzu and Karin was still at school, I think Dad was the only one in here."

She nodded and reluctantly leaned back to walk properly.

"Ichigo!" thundered Isshin, shutting the door which leads to his office closed. He marched towards Ichigo whose eyes widened at the sudden booming call.

"D-dad?" He muttered, his eyes slowly shaped back to its normal form and quickly pulled out his defensive stance to dodge any attack from his father.

Isshin hurried forward, His long legs stride across the polished tiles and made Orihime peek from Ichigo's side. Curiousity glinted on her stormy orbs which filled her small pale face.

Isshin stopped, His hands curled into fists at his side, inhaling and exhaling heavily using his mouth. Ichigo surprisingly straightened his back, raising a brow at him. Isshin's lips curled upward, his eyes glinting with tears as it threatened to fall at any second.

"You-" He slowly raised his arms and pointed his index finger on his bright-haired son.

"Me?" the substitute shinigami sweat dropped animatedly.

Orihime gasped, pulling herself behind Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and ran a hand on his bright spikes. He let out a frustrated sigh and glared at his father.

Isshin's eyes narrowed, the tears completely fall on his cheeks, his nose red from sniffing.

"C-congratualtions…" The Head of Kurosaki greeted quietly nodding to himself.

Ichigo's scowl returned. Orihime gulped and pressed closer on his back.

"Youre finally a man!" He yelled, startling Ichigo. Orihime tried to quiet herself as she released a surprised squeak.

Isshin blinked, He moved aside and caught the healers auburn hair. "Inoue-chan?"

Orihime peeked at her protectors shoulder, her large deep gray eyes blinking wonderingly at the mention of her name.

Isshin jumped at the sight of her, completely ignoring his son. He pushed Ichigo aside and bumped his butt on his side. "Shoo!" He frowned at him.

Orihime reddened furiously as Isshin embraced her tightly, Her feet floating in the air as he lifted her up a little.

"Kurosaki-san!" Orihime gasped as he saw Ichigo hit his shoulder, knocking out his senses.

The berry boy with his quick reflexes caught the princess. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She blinked her eyes, and found herself having a hard time to talk. They're closeness is too much. She can't even utter a word.

Her heart thumped rapidly inside her as she felt his warm breath licked her cheeks. Her face flushed at the contact. "Uh... yeah!"

Isshin, laying on his stomach grunted in pain. "My traitorous son had returned!"

Orihime steadied and stood by herself giggling, while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't thought that you have the guts to kiss Inoue-chan!" He pondered, gripping his shoulders.

They both silenced at the comment. Orihime lowered her gaze while Ichigo hid his eyes behind his orange bangs and gulped.

"See! You took advantage of her! I will never forgive you!"

"Forgive your ass…" Ichigo deadpanned. "Orihime wants to visit you that's why were here."

"Oh, really?" Isshin completely regained his strength and jump with glee. "Really? Really? Really?"

Orihime pushed her shyness away and nodded vigorously. "Hai Kurosaki-san! Well I brought some cupcakes! I- I made them…" She revealed a small box behind her and walked to give it to him. "Please accept it."

Isshin nodded and grabbed the treat from her small hands. "I'll eat it with all my heart." Then his gaze landed on Ichigo again. "Hey… You!" Ichigo looked at him boringly and raised a brow, placing his arms infront of his hard chest. "How dare you to kiss Inoue-chan without acknowledging me first? Why? And also," His brows furrowed strictly. "…when did you two found out that you're destined to be together forever and-"

"Stop it." Ichigo deadpanned, circling his arm on his girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "You're embarrassing her."

Yuzu and Karin came home and chatted with Orihime gleefully. Isshin on the other hand, kept on pondering about his paperworks, demanding when will he finish those damn papers. Mumbling under his breath that he wants some time to chat with her beautiful future daughter-in-law.

Ichigo kept his gaze on the boring tv show in front of him, they're all busy except him. He rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders forward, running a hand to rake his short spikes, his elbow accidentally nudge at Orihime's side, hard enough for her to wince surprisingly at the impact.

He cursed and remembered that his girlfriend was just sitted inches away from him, he turned at her, her small back facing him while she faced the twins. Yuzu gasped and put her hand on Orihime's hand worriedly, while Karin's forehead creased as she moved also forward.

"Hime-nee! a-are you alright?" Karin asked, she frowned as she saw how sour her look was.

Orihime clutched at her side wearily. Its so sudden that it caught her off guard. She silently prayed that the pain would go. Her midsection had become a little sensitive even in light touches, It made her scream in pain back in the hospital.

_This is bad._

Ichigo's neck moved abruptly as he gulped, clearing his throat caused by the thick lump residing on it. His hand shook as he pressed his larger hands on her midsection, which he was given a soft groan from the healer.

Being a med student, he quickly applied on what he had learned in case of any emergencies.

His brows furrowed as his eyes squinted when he looked at her pained reaction. _Did he really hurt her so bad_? It's just a simple gesture –accidentally on his case- that he knows she would just covered it with a smile and looked at him. But this is different, even she's weird when it comes to reactions, It was really different, he felt a pang of pain on his own as he continued to hear her whine and writhed in pain.

He started to panic as she pants in quick breaths, he slowly layed her on the couch and placed his palm on her forehead. As if on cue, Isshin appeared behind him and made his way on his side as he narrowed his eyes, examining the writhing auburn beauty.

He shook his head and told Ichigo to bring her to the clinic.

Ichigo picked her up and carried her bridal style, He noticed that she became paler than her face's usual paleness, her mouth quivering and her eyes pressed tightly together. He averted his gaze on the stretcher placed in front of them, biting his bottom lip he gently placed her on the stretcher.

"Dad!" He called out, Isshin reappeared across him and examined Orihime closely. Her small hand was still clutched on her mid section. He frowned in concentration when her hand turned into fist wrinkling the fabric of her dress. It's like something was triggered inside her body, her voice groaned with grief as she shook her head from side to side.

Ichigo gaped at the scene in front of him. _What's wrong? Why was she acting like this?_

His hand found her other hand laying on her side, also in fist as her knuckles turned white. He gripped it, she opened it for a second, her palm sweaty and cold. She gripped back, tightening her hold to him as wave of pain come to her.

He gripped her hand back gently, Her reaitsu became furiously thick and somewhat sending goosebumps all over his body.

_Orihime…_

"Ichigo…" Isshin spoke, feeling how his son's reiatsu reacted over Orihime's. He stared at his father, narrowing his dark brown eyes on him.

"W-what's happening?"

Isshin placed his middle and index finger on top of her wrist, then on the side of her neck where her pulse was.

"You should wait outside." The doctor said with surprisingly plain voice, his tone has it's own edge.

"But… Im not going to le-"

"Ichigo…" Isshin called again. Narrowing his eyes on him. "Do you understand what did I just say?"

Ichigo returned his stare with a glare and straightened his back. "Im not completely used to this, That's why… Im asking you to take care of her."

Isshin's black eyes gently roamed his son's face, who held a furious yet worried façade. His brown eyes shot back at the healer who calmed down a bit, her breathing still heavy and catchy.

He pressed his free hand on her pale cheek, she cracked open one eye. And for the first time, he felt relieved that he saw those deep gray eyes still held its vital spark but at the same time he felt numb as if looking into those glassy dark eyes.

Slowly, he leaned on her. He pressed a light kiss on her heavy eyelids then she finally closed her eyes.

Isshin coughed, Ichigo jerked back and avoided his father's sparkling eyes filled with surprised glee due to his son's actions, which is new to him.

Ichigo closed the door shut in front of him and sighed. He sat at the bench right in front of the door, waiting for his father to give news about his princess.

Yuzu attended and walked back and forth in front of Ichigo. His scowled deepened everytime she ignored him when she entered and exited the E.R. He tried to peek but Karin stood beside the door, keeping an eye on him.

"Ichi-nii…" She spoke, her eyes half-lidded.

He glanced at her and shot his brows up. "Yeah?"

"You look pathetic…" She deadpanned, he stopped rubbing his palm together and glared at her.

"Hime-nee's going to be fine… She won't just die because of this." She illustrated what had happened earlier, using her elbow to nudge at the empty space beside her.

Ichigo bent down, his elbows placed on top of his knees, his hands clutched together and placed his chin on it, lowering his head to hide his expression.

"Something's wrong…" He gulped. "I knew it…" His brows went forward, deepening his frown.

.

Cracking her eyes open, she saw the elder Kurosaki standing beside her white linen bed.

"Hi Inoue-chan!" He greeted with a waving hand. She gave him a curt nod, her eyes adjusting at the brightness of the room.

"Kurosaki-san…" She whispered huskily, she ran her hand to her throat and tapped it.

Isshin thrust his hand forward, a glass of water in front of. "Here…"

She gladly took it and gulped a numerous time, emptying the glass, she looked down on her lap and scratched the back of her head. "A-ano… What happened?"

Isshin shook his head and glanced at the door. He knew that he should tell his son that the healer is already awake and he needed to see her. But he pushed the thought aside, he needed to know something from the auburn head.

"Inoue-chan…" He started, pulling a white wooden chair beside the bed, he sat down and placed both of his hands on his lap.

"Y-you can call me Orihime, Kurosaki-san." She bowed her head shyly.

"Oh… You can call me Papa from now on!" He spread his arms sideways, beaming proudly at her.

Orihime's eyes twitched and she nodded curtly. "B-by the way… Do you have something to tell me P-p-papa…"

Isshin smiled dreamily and nodded, bobbing his head up and down vigorously at her.

"Was it related on what just had happened earlier?" She asked carefully. Both her hands falling to her side, mingling with her long hair, creating small circles upon touching the mattress.

"Well… You fainted and looked pained earlier." He put his arms in front of him and examined her fidget.

"D-d-did I said something weird? I mean like-"

"No… But you acted weird." He said with finality. "Orihime-chan, there's something wrong right?"

She nodded and shot her head up, Like on how Tatsuki figured out her condition.

"No!" She flailed, startling Isshin from his seat and blinked at her. "I-I mean there's nothing wrong…"

He nodded, regaining his posture, he clenched his jaw and looked down. "Orihime-chan you can't hide it away from me… Being a doctor for how many years, I knew whenever my patient lies and tells the truth."

She gulped nervously, her lips quivering. She wanted to ask for another glass of water, her throat became dry again.

"I- I…"_ was it right to tell Kurosak- I mean Papa about that? B-but he could help me especially he's a doctor. I could take my weekly check ups on him and-_

Shaking her head embarrassedly at thought, she inhaled and smelled something plain and sweet. Like a flower's.

Letting that happen would only burdened him with her problems. She doesn't like it.

She faced him fully, her large eyes bright and hopeful. "I-I was having stomach cramps… T-that's it!" She nodded.

Once again, he shook his head and smiled at her. "Orihime-chan is lying~" He sang.

Her eyes widened. _H-how could he…_

Well… She had no other choice but to tell him.

"Im sorry… B-but I don't want to burden you P-papa…" She apologized as her eyes sting due to the tears threatening to fall. The last word felt so foreign and new to her.

"No… Don't worry about it! This strong man in front of you will never think of you as a burden!" He cheered.

She looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips. She huffed and closed her eyes, releasing a drop of tear from her closed eyes.

"I- I have a…"

Isshin's lips pursed, mouthing her words as if it was originally coming from his.

She slumped her shoulder forward, her imaginary walls shattering.

"These past two years… T-the reason why I went to Tokyo is not because Im studying college there…"she said softly.

Isshin nodded. His face falling into a frown.

"The real reason is…" She paused, hesitating if she would really tell him or not. "…is …I got free treatments for my disease over there…"

Isshin's mouth parted in surprise. Did he heard her right?

She nodded and continued. Tears spilling from her eyes, making her look more fragile and weak.

"I-I have a cancer…"

Her voice so thin and shaking. After that, she burst into tears, both her hands in fist as he covered her eyes.

Isshin started to feel something floating inside him, making his breathing to be difficult. He lowered his gaze and found dark small circles planting on his faded to blue pants. His vision blurry as he sniffed.

"Orihime-chan…" He stood up, wrapping her large arm around her. He hate to look at her right now, something inside him shatters and the feeling of grief overwhelms him. She rocked her small body back and forth as she tried to stop her cries, bitting her lower lip at the same time.

Isshin protectively patted her auburn hair, tears made its way down his cheeks. She stifled her cries inside her.

The elder Kurosaki shut his eyes closed. This small girl has been suffering for over a long time yet there's no one beside her, comforting her. She's so small but she's strong. Strong enough to face all the problems coming through her.

"Dear…" He sniffed. Wrinkling his nose when he caught a scent of something sweet on her hair. He pulled away and looked at the healer.

She looked broken and beautiful at the same time, He felt like he wanted to embrace her into another comforting hug and let her cry until she's tired and forget about the pain.

He already felt pained by the fact._ Then how about his son?_

She lowered her clutched hands, her shoulders shook uncontrollably, long auburn hair falling to the side of her face, curtaining it, hiding it.

Isshin shook his head and turned around, _Oh what a cruel fate this lovely girl had._

Right after Ichigo stood up, the door opened before him. His father exited, his eyes moist and stared at him blankly.

Ichigo threw him a confused look and shrugged. "Can I see her?"

Isshin lowered his head absently and nodded. "Go ahead…" He moved aside, and an eager Ichigo made his way inside the room.

.

His brown eyes squinted as he adjust to the rooms brightness. He stared at the figure clad in blue silky dress, sitting at the edge of the bed. Her back facing him.

With a boyish smile, He took a step forward.

He eyed every inched of her, the sunlight made its way inside the window and illuminated her auburn hair brightly. Forming a halo on it and on her body a silhouette.

She glanced at her side, her shadow at the white wall moved along. Making the scene lovelier for him.

"Ichigo-kun…" She said, her voice sounded heart-brokenly and brought his smile into a frown.

He moved forward and stood in front of her. She gazed up at him. Her eyes moist, eyelashes stuck thickly, making her eyes looked lovelier.

She smiled up at him.

"Hello…" Her voice changed.

He grasped her arms, shaking her lightly. He bend forward to her eye level and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

Her smile turned into a grin and she nodded enthusiastically. "Fine and Dandy!"

He nodded, his brows creased once again. "What happened earlier?"

"Just forget about it…" She said, beaming at him. She stood up and failed to steady herself. Luckily, a large pair of strong arms caught her and carefully helped her.

"T-thank you Ichigo-kun!" With that she playfully hit his fore arm and giggled.

"You scared the death out of me." He mumbled, quietly letting her to feel responsible on how she made him worried earlier.

Both her hands snaked to his sides and she hugged him. "Kurosaki-kun is really a kind bear!"

His eyes twitched at her description. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I just had these stomach cramps! Nothing serious about it!"

He leaned back and stared at her, "It didn't look like just stomach cramps, Orihime…"

She shook her head and stared up at him, with big, moist, gray eyes.

He blinked, surprise on how she directly stared on him. Feeling his blush spread across his cheeks and to his ears, he looked away and shyly covered his face with the back of his hand.

She stared at him for a moment and surprised him as she burrowed her head on the crook of his neck.

He felt the hair on his nape stood up, then to his back. Making his breathing to be difficult.

She pressed her small hand on his chest, where his heart is and inhaled his scent.

_What a warm feeling…_

And with that, he brought his hand up to her long locks and scratched his nails softly on her scalp.

They stood, clinging to each other. Chest's and thighs pressed together.

She listen to his heartbeat while he listen to her hummings.

* * *

><p>an: So that's it! Hehe! I, Summer will be happy if you (yeah you! *points at you*) gratefully share your thoughts about this chapter :))

Back on what I said about the hints for the next chapter, here it is:

.The next chapter will contain a lot of (Err, not really sure!) fluff and floating hearts in the air ^U^

.Hmmm, Ichi's birthday celebration I guess? I really wanted to join that event on this fict :)

.Maybe the next next chapter will be a little... Well, Im not going to spill it out yet, maybe after I posted the next chapter. Hmmm... B-but, I really want to tell it! Right now, YEAH NOW xD! Haha!

See you on next chapter guys! ~u~

*Kisses*

(Gomen for some errors, kindly notify me if you found something)


	11. Chapter 11

Title. Essence XII

a/n. Chapter 11 served :) thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter, Sorry for some errors! enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><em>"Orihime-chan!" Isshin Pulled her into a fatherly-warm hug. He feels so upset.<em>

_Orihime smiled despite the tight feeling inside her, making it hard to breathe. She patted his back. "Its okay..." she smiled "I already accept that a long time ago."_

_His hug tightened, "Orihime-chan! Just let it all out!"_

_She giggled on what he had said and whispered heart-brokenly, "I already cried a lot... Nothing will change if I continued to cry over it..."_

_Isshin pulled away, ''My god, you're so young yet so strong." His usual goofiness is absent, his tone was laced with unhealty feelings. "Orihime-chan is so brave!"' He let out a loud sneeze. ''Then if you can't no longer cry over it, Ill cry it out all for you!"'_

_Orihime lowered her lashes, a small smile gracing on her lips. ''T-thank you Papa...''_

_Isshin found himself smiling, patting her bright head. ''Does my son knew about this?"'_

_Orihime gasped, she got all carried away and forgot about her bright haired berry. ''W-well..'' she started nervously, her fingers fidgetting nervously. ''He didn't knew about it and I still dont have any plans on telling him... He'll be upset and... I dont want him to be bothered by my condition...''_

_''No...'' Isshin shook his head disapprovingly at her thought. ''He'll be more upset If you keep this to him, Orihime-chan, he will never put you away from him. As a father, I knew my own son. I can clearly see on his eyes... He fell hard on you.''_

_The healer's tear-stained cheeks flamed, almost matching the color of her hair._

_''How long it had been?'' Isshin asked, changing their topic as he noticed her discomfort._

_Orihime as the rambler herself, told him all what had happened on her two years ago, how she stayed in hospital in Tokyo, but she kept the six months matter to herself, it will just upset the old man before her even more._

_''A-ano, I just want to ask a favor, Well- If its alright and..."'_

_''Anything dear...''Isshin replied, not finishing her sentence._

_Blushingly, Orihime shyly peered her large eyes over the doctor, her heart thumping loudly inside._

_''Please...'' she looked directly on his dark eyes, her teary eyes pleading. ''Just give me time to tell Ichigo-kun, Im just finding the right time...''_

_''Oh, Orihime-chan. When will be the right time?" Shaking his head, Isshin rubbed the back of his neck. ''Well then... just make sure you'lle give me plenty of grandchildren!" He said, wriggling his brows._

_The blush appeared on the healer's face, Isshin took it as a good sign, he succeeded in changing their mood, altleast, he needs to be strong for this fragile girl._

* * *

><p>Regardless the stressful week, Orihime Inoue made no trouble on making her boyfriends gift.<p>

Her large honey eyes stared at the stationary infront of her. Carefully thinking on what to write on it.

She plans to give him a _(love)_ letter. She had her gift already and ready to give it to him, but she decided that a letter will complete it and make it romantic.

The letter will contain all her feelings for him and also fron the very beginning she felt head over heels on him. In short, a_ love confession_.

Giggling at the thougt, their relationship status passed on her mind. Well, on their case they never acknowledge each other on what they are, No one dared, because it will be all stammering, flushing, shyness and discomfort.

She remembered, back then she always dreamed about her handsome ideal boy whom she loves deeply and also loves her back will court her, well she hoped for it to be romantic, after her sweet 'yes', they will be labeled as boyfriend/girlfriend.

She busily scribbled, she didnt notice her best friends presence. The second strongest girl in Japan sat beside her, peering on the princess's work.

''What are you? A highschooler?'' She mumbled, moving her neck from side to side.

Orihime's eyes widened and surprisingly jumped back. She cluthced the paper between her hands. ''T-tatsuki-chan!''

The girl tapped her fingers boringly at the table, an amused grin on her face. ''Confessing to your long time crush turned to the love of your life?''

Orihime's cheeks flushed, her eyes stared at her friend then back on the paper. Slowly, she placed it back on the table, smoothing the crumpled parts.

''Uhmm... Implanning to confess my feelings to Ichigo-kun...''

''Eh?''

Orihime nodded.

''I- I thougt you two were already together? Don't tell me that bastard actually dumped you!''Tatsuki hissed, her brows twitching.

Orihime tried to hide her blushing cheeks with the back of her hand. ''N-no! I mean, we didn't talked about it... but it's obvious and-''

''Okay, i get it...''Tatsuki deadpanned, waving her thin hands in front of her.

The healer flashed her a grin and continued on her job.

* * *

><p>''I have something to tell you...''Tatsuki greeted over the line as the reciever picked it up.<p>

Ichigo annoyingly rolled on his back, groaning while he tried to clear off his mind. ''What?''

''Do you know what day today is?''

''Tch, I know. Don't need to remind me...''

He can imagine how Tatsuki lifts the corner of her lips, smirking devilishly on him.

''I know that she wanted to be the first one to greet you so Ill say mine later. By the way, Hey idiot...''

Ichigo's lips twitched at the remark. ''What?''

''Can you open your door first?''

His eyes snapped open, ''Why?''

''Can you open it first?''Tatsuki hissed and Ichigo knew how her temper was on its point.

''Fine,'' he mumbled, carefully pulling on a shirt and walked shoulders slumped on the door. ''Hey, make sure this is not a prank, I just woke up and-''

''Noisy berry.'' Tasuki spat, mumbling under her breath.

''Psh,'' he turned the knob and pulled the door inward.

''Ohayou Ichigo-kun!'' A small, familiar voice chirped energetically.

He heard Tatsuki laughed over the line and bid her goodbye with a few words. _''Enjoy birthday boy''_ then the line went dead.

He gulped nervously, the bright haired girl smiled enthusiastically at him.

''H-happy birthday too, Ichigo-kunnnn~'' then she enveloped him into a bear hug, giggling on his chest.

He snuggled down on her hair, smiling faintly at her sweet scent.

She pulled away and smiled cheekily at him, she reached on her backpack and waved her hands in front of his face.

Leaning backwards as the item almost hit his nose he caught her hand and lowered it.

''Let's talk inside.'' He murmured, his scowl present.

He reached forward and encircled his arm around her back, pulling her towards his chest.

She nodded flushingly and let him guide her inside.

She flopped down on his couch and a smile crept on her face, _Uwaah~ Ichigo-kun's scent was all over the place..._

''Really?'' He asked, sitting in front of her.

Orihime felt how she shrinked in front of him, embarrased on how she had said her thoughts out loud.

She waved her thin hands in front of her red face, ''P-please don't think of it as-''

She was stopped when Ichigo looked away, a boyish smirk on his face.

Her smile returned. ''Im so clumsy eh?''

He nodded and fixed his eyes on hers.

She thrust her hands again which contains a white paper bag. ''Here... For you Ichigo-kun!''

He reached his hands out and their hands brushed slightly, Ichigo examined the object and turned at her. ''Thanks.''

''Uhn! Youre welcome Ichigo-kun~'' she grinned, scratching the back of her head. ''Open it!''

He gently teared-open the bag and pulled out the item inside.

His eyebrow raised, he fixed a puzzled look on her.

Not that he find the gift weird, but it was definitely something you'd call wierd.

He raised the black loosed t-shirt in front of him, the graffiti in front of it caught his attention.

With large, bright letters, It says, 'RAWR' with large exclamation marks.

He looked aside and saw her grinning at him. ''It's cute right? I know Ichigo-kun only likes cool t-shirts but I can't help it, Gomen neh~''

He lowered the shirt and stared at her unbelievingly.

''Look I also have one!'' She showed him a twin piece of the shirt, it's also loosed but smaller than him, she turned it backwards and flipped the hood attached on its back. ''Hehe...''

Ichigo looked as well on his shirt and with a horrifying look on his face, He also have it and he noticed there's still something attached on the hood's hem, a pair of black rabbit ears, long and has a fake fur.

''Oh, If you think this is a couple shirt, W-well... It wasn't I-I dont want to embarrass Ichigo-kun because of my sillyness, I just happened to like it very much and bought one for my self also.'' She whispered feebly, her cheeks flaming brightly.

''A couple shirt you said?''

Orihime couldnt see his expression but she heard how his voice teasingly asked her.

"I like it.'' He said.

She shot her head up and a shy smile on her face, she nodded gently and fished on her bag once again.

''Here!'' Thrusting a letter in front of him, she grinned.

Plucking the letter off her hand, his brows shot up thoughtfully.

''Read it carefully, please...'' She blinked at him innocently.

As what she said, he carefully unfolded the paper. Big bold letters greeted him a 'happy birthday' then he found how creative this girl in front of was.

The white paper was filled with cute tiny scripts, smirking lightly, cute swirls at the top and bottom of the paper, there are also floating hearts with different sizes and colors.

He glanced at her before carefully reading the letter's content.

She was beaming excitedly at him, it seems that she's more excited than him.

.

''So, how was it?" She asked nervously forcing a smile on her tensed facade.

''Y-you like me back when were still in high school?''He gulped. Unable to meet her eyes.

She nodded curtly, a slight grin on her face. ''Like what the letter said, the very first time I saw you... there's this feeling that I thought my heart will be jumping out of my chest whenever youre around. It all grew to love when our bond became close, E-especially the way you went to Hueco Mundo just to s-save me.''

He stared at her fully, noticing the strong blush flooding her cheeks and ears.

Ichigo was completely flabbergasted, So its true that the one that she's been talking the other day was him. _Congratulations then,_ he hollered to himself. His thoughts were true, even he shyly admits that half of him tells that it's impossible.

Well, who would only have this adorable scowl (said she), chocolate brown eyes, and vowed to protect her?

It's him... and _only him._

Absentmindedly, he smiled at her.

''So, this thing between us... still bothers you, right?''

She remained silent, looking to her side.

''Im sorry for not clearing it.''His brow shot up as he stared on his lap, scratching the back of his head.

''N-no! You dont have to apologize.'' She smiled nervously, her fingers twirling the hem of her skirt. ''Its fine...''

''Dont worry youre not the only one who's experiencing these 'first times'''

''Eh?''

He nodded.

''I-im Kurosaki-kun's first...?'' She cant name the last word.

He nodded again, ''Yeah... B-but I want to clear things, Were...''

She nodded.

''The day we started being together wasn't important... I dont care if we started things quickly and without a word we-'' Ichigo felt his nerve was being pulled, words like this were really difficult to say... He prefer his actions more but that will just leave things uncleared for both of them.

''The important is?'' Orihime chimed in, waiting for his next words.

He shyly looked to his side and kept on stealing glances on her. Massaging the back of his tensed neck, he cleared his throat.

''Is that I have you as long as Im...'' he paused, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. ''... as long as Im alive, I-its enough.'' He smiled.

Orihime on the other hand, gaped at him. Her mouth shaped into a small 'o'.

''A-are you alright?'' Ichigo asked worriedly.

''U-uhmm... Yeah...''

He smiled briefly at her and shoved the letter on his pocket. ''I really like your gift.''

Orihime smiled sweetly at him.

''Thank you Orihime.''

''You're welcome Ichigo-kun.''

* * *

><p>They decided to go to the park and spend thier time together, Orihime keep on rambling on different thoughts and Ichigo listened to her patiently, offering her a smile everytime she looked at him.<p>

Later on, Orihime began to be quiet. The protrector sensed her fidgeting uncomfortably and she seemed to be in a deep thought.

He stopped on his tracks, while she kept on.

''Oi,'' He called out. But it seems that she didnt heard him and he called again. ''Oi, Hime!''

At this, she stopped abruptly on her steps and noticed the empty space beside her.

''Ichigo-kun?'' She asked confusedly, she turned around and saw him scowling.

''Are you okay, Ichigo-kun?'' She walked backwards until their shoulders touched.

''Im fine, How about you?''He deadpanned. ''Is there anything that bothers you?''

''N-nothing!'' She flailed. ''Im just thinking if we could visit your family! Since, it's your birthday and I think they want to see you!''

He looked at her fully, he rolled his eyes mildly. ''Hime-''

''P-please?'' She said, her large eyes unblinking and bright.

''F-fine...'' He whispered' covering his face with the back of her hand.

* * *

><p>The bright heads walked into the Kurosaki household, the small one feels so excited and eager while the tall one was contented and somewhat used to his partner's enthusiasm.<p>

"Oh! Finally!'' Orihime beamed. Touching the knob then she glanced at her protector.

''Here... Kurosaki-kun should- I mean Ichigo-kun!''She corrected hastily, stepping aside while scratching the back of her head.

''Huh?'' He asked, raising a thin brow at her.

''Uhmm... Er, I mean. Since its your house, go ahead and open it.''

He shot her a suspicious look then at the knob and back at her. Fluttering his eyes as he thought of something bad would happen, his chest tightened, releasing a deep exhale he turned the knob and-

Orihime peeked from his side.

_...what? They should be here!_

''I guess they're all out...'' he shrugged. The door swung inward and the room was filled with darkness.

He grabbed her small hand and kissed her knuckles, Orihime blushed furiously and gasped. A small genuine smile played on his lips. ''Theyre not home so... lets spend more time together and-''

The lights snapped open, and followed by an apologizing voice.

''Im sorry! I saw Inoue-chan and-'' Animatedly, Keigo's eyes turned into a pair of pink hearts but it quickly shattered and tears flowed from it. ''Ichigo! How could you do this to me! Im your best pal yet you do this to me!" He cried.

Tatsuki appeared from behind and knocked his senses out. ''Dont mind him, now turned off the lights again.''

Ichigo blinked as the darkness showed once again. _W-what the hell was that?_ Earlier he saw some familiar faces and then-

The lights turned on once again, ''Happy Birthday Ichigo!''

He gawked. ''Eh?''

''Sorry for the failness at first, Keigo was shocked due to your actions towards Orihime.''Tatsuki smirked.

''No, you hit him.'' He deadpanned entering togethering with Orihime.

''Well... arent you excited? Were all here''

Glancing around the room, he was surprised on how many people was there.

''It was all Orihime-chan's plan!'' Isshin exclaimed, engaging Ichigo in to a bear, breath-taking hug.

His eyes bulged out of its sockets and he coughed pushing his old man.

Orihime giggled and hid her hands behind her.

Pulling away, Isshin smack his lips on his son's cheeks, grinning. Orihime laughed loudly at this.

Isshin completely pulled away and greeted him again, he jumped merrily and talked to the other guests.

Ichigo scowled while rubbing his cheeks roughly, The healer patted his back and kissed his other cheek.

He gulped nervously and looked at her, she was smiling up at him. He nodded and gave her a smile.

''Oi, why didnt you told us about your relationship?'' A superior voice boomed.

Ichigo looked boringly at the direction and smirked. ''Well now you know.''

Rukia stood, one foot tapping as her thin arms were crossed in front of her. Suddenly, a smile played on her lips. ''Congratulations then.''

Orihime bowed blushingly, ''Hehe...''

Renji appeared from the petite shinigami's back and congratulated them as well, he mocked Ichigo on how he should be gentle when touching Orihime's delicate parts.

The blush grew brightly on Orihime's cheeks, glancing at her boyfriend she saw how his cheeks were red too.

''H-how can you say those words!'' He hollered at the scarlet-haired shinigami.

''Ara ara~ Youre a pervert and its possible!''

''You!'' Ichigo was about to launch at him when he felt her princess hands slipped away from him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and surprisingly saw her dashed eagerly to greet some one.

His eyes landed on a tall, black haired man, his cool blue eyes were piercing and was fixed on the bouncy girl running to him.

_Wait! What the hell is he doing in here? Dont tell me she invited him!_

His eyes bored at the said girl and a grim expression crossed on his face, he quickly put on his remarkable scowl and averted his eyes forward.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, _what is this feeling?_

Looking back at them, he saw how excited the beauty was. She was flailing her arms high-spiritedly and blushing furiously on what that guy was saying on her.

He sat on a chair and looked sideways, hoping that his princess would notice his gloomy presence. Sighing deeply, he rolled his eyes due to the people around him, greeting back and forth. _Now, tell me? How can she notice me if they're all surrounding me?_

He stood up, despite the happy atmosphere inside the house, he was left bored and angry.

He decided to walk passed on them, and hopingly she would notice him.

His eyes lazily sticked on the floor as he walked, something soft brushed on his shoulder and he ignored it.

''Happy birthday Ichigo-san.'' A manly voice greeted and he shot his head upward, this Tadashi guy was standing in front of him.

''Thanks'' he deadpanned, thin arms wrapped on his arms.

''Ichigo-kun! I know you remember Tadashi-kun!'' She beamed. ''I was surprised to see him here! He was invited by Papa!''

He arched a brow at her,_ Papa? She took it seriously huh? And... Otou-san invited him?_

''Well, Im a student of Kurosaki-sensei back then, I attended some seminar and he was one of the volunteer doctors who teaches us.'' He smirked.

''By the way, I hope you enjoy this party. Orihime told me that she planned it all for you.''

He only stared at him boringly, Obviously not enjoying Tadashi's comments.

''Well then, I need to talk to Sensei regarding on some matters. Ja ne''

He swiftly walked out and looked for the said man.

Ichigo looked at the healer who was wearing a frown. ''Did he said something bad to you?''

She shook her head and smiled. ''Tadashi-kun would not do that! He just told me some news and-''

''What kind of news? What was that all about?'' He said, his grumpiness present.

Orihime's brows shot up and gulped. ''Nothing serious neh~ Come on! Lets eat!"

He frowned at the change of their subject and let her dragged him towards the table.

.

''Hmmm... Kurosaki-kun? Are you angry?''

''...''

''Ichigo-kun?

''... No Im not.''

''Hmmm.. Really?'' She asked, nibbling on her bread.

He nodded and looked away.

''Is it Tadashi-kun?''

''Yeah... Er, I mean-''

''Youre jealous Ichigo-kun!''

He blinked and stared back at her, ''Im not''

Orihime pursed her lips forward and nodded. ''I dont think so?''

''Why the hell I would be jealous? There's no way that Ill be.''

''...''

''That guy only flirted and unbelievingly clings to you every time he saw you'' He said firmly.

Her eyes stared at him, ''You are... J-jealous!'' She pointed at him.

''Fine, I-I am'' He whispered, looking away again.

Her hand slowly lifted and cupped his chin, moving his head to her direction she smiled warmly at him. ''Youre so adorable Kurosaki-kun...''

His scowl hardened and he dared to look on her large gray eyes.

Orihime heard how her heart thundered inside her, She was well aware that her face was all red beacuse of embarrassment.

His breath teasingly touched the tip of her nose, her hand moved to cup his cheeks, leaning slowly.

''I... I love you Ichigo-kun''

His lips touched hers. She melted on his scent and leaned closer. The tip of his tounge teased to open her mouth and slowly she opened it.

Her eyes snapped open as his tounge roamed inside her mouth, _It was her real first kiss!_

''I-Ichigo...'' She mumbled on his lips, she felt him smirked against her lips. His hand crawled on the back of her head, fingers twisting the auburn locks.

"Ehem!'' A voice boomed out.

Ichigo looked side ways and hid Orihimes face on the other side, he heard the disturbing voice but the girl seemed to be oblivious by the call.

He slowly pulled away as he looked at her flushed face, panting in front of him.

''Cute...'' He mumbled and stood up helping her to her feet as well, Orihime's eyes widened as she saw Tatsuki standing in front of them.

''T-tatsuki-chan! Y-you... How long have you've been in here?'' She stammered.

''Well everyones looking for you two, get inside now. Isshin-san have an announcement.

The two nodded and followed Tatsuki inside. Ichigo glanced at the pincess, noting how red her face was.

_'Happy Birthday to me...'_ He smirked thoughtfully inside, unable to hid the grin spreading on his face.

* * *

><p><em>an. I wanted to thank again those who reviewed the last chapter :) You guys really gives me motivation to continue this one. Im not sure but I think Ill be updating more often because our summer vacation is nearly going to an end! And Ill be busy because -Ehem?- I am now a first year college student this coming school year ^U^ Im nervous and I wanted to hide in my box~ Im scared and too frightened and- and- and- Psh, Silly me, rambling about 'not-really- interesting' things about myself. Well then review If you have time k? Thank you in advance! See you on next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

Title. Essence XII

a/n. Heres a fast update everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What<em> fuck<em> are you talking about?''Ichigo hissed, his nostrils flaring.

Orihime on his side gulped nervously, she carefully rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

''Ichigo-kun, Dont say bad words''She whispered to herself, lowering her head gently. Ichigo heard her and straightened his back. Blinking, he looked aside, away from his old man.

''I already talked about that matter with Arisawa-san, you got problem with that? Huh punk?''Isshin said, putting on his fighting stance.

The man beside him angered the berry even more. Tadashi wore his annoying_ -based on Ichigo's opinion-_ smirk again, shaking his head from side to side.

Ichigo fixed his piercieng gaze on him, then back on his father. ''Old man, you've got to be kidding.''he scowled.

''No, Im not.'' Isshin wriggled his index finger to his face. ''Ask Arisawa-san yourself, She agreed and let my fourth daughter to stay here!''

The said fourth daughter blinked her eyes. Earlier, Tatsuki-chan came to fetch them, telling that Isshin have an announcement. So? Is this his announcement? She, Orihime Inoue will stay at his humble house?

_Oh, this is too much..._ Orihime thought, she could feel that she's going to faint in any minute.

Her hand tightened it's grip on Ichigo. The boy glanced at her troubled expression. ''Look, youre forcing her! Dammit!''

''Hmp! Youre so possesive, Your humble and handsome father didn't raised you to be possesive! It's bad Ichi! IT'S BAD!''

''Uhmm, Er- Kurosa- I mean, Ichigo-kun... Please dont fight with Papa. He's being generous and humble only.''

''Tch, generous and humble huh?'' Ichigo's scowl went deeper. ''Impossible.''

''B-but-''

''Ichigo you! H-how can you say things like that on your own father!'' Isshin faked cry, sniffing loudly.

Orihime flew at him in an instant, leaving a surprised Ichigo. ''Oh! Papa, d-don't worry! Ill stay here and-''

''Really? Really? Really?'' Isshin asked with large puppy eyes.

The healer smiled and nodded.

''You've gotta be kidding me!'' Ichigo shouted.

''Killjoy,'' Tadashi coughed purposely, frowning at the scowling boy.

''Hey! Am I talking to you?'' Ichigo snapped, Tadashi rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

''You!''

''Ichigo, is there anything wrong with Orihime staying at your house?"Rukia asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

The substitute shinigami shot her a piercing look telling to shut her mouth close.

"It's okay Ichigo-kun...''A small voice chirped

''Besides, Im always having out of town trips and Orihime's alone in my apartment. I think it might be a good idea if someone will look out for her.'' Tatsuki interjected.

''Right!''Orihime smiled, ''It's not something to be angry Ichigo-kun, it's fine.''

Ichigo brought his eyes back to the grinning old man. ''Make sure you'lle behave yourself and dont make weird things...'' He sighed defeatedly.

* * *

><p>''Y-you two knew each other?'' Isshin asked as Tadashi joined his conversation with Orihime.<p>

The young Doctor smiled at him, ''She's one of my acquaintance baack in Tokyo.''

Orihime nodded shyly, ''That's right... By the way'' She turned at Tadashi. ''Isshin-san already knew about my condition. A-and why didn't you told me that you knew him?''She asked, embarrassed on how she looked like a fool mentioning 'Kurosaki' everytime they talk about Ichigo. And he was aware that the Kurosaki she always mumbles about was related to the Kurosaki he knew.

''Gomen, I didn't know that we knew the same person.''He smiled apologetically, Orihime pouted and avereted her gray eyes on Isshin.

''Uhmm, Papa...''She looked from side to side, carefully securing if her Ichigo-kun was there. She leaned closer and reached to whisper something on him. ''Tadashi-kun is my doctor back there in Tokyo, H-he followed me here to make sure-''

''Oi,''Tadashi called out, completely hearing what she's whispering about. ''I-I didn't follow you here! Im taking seminars for your info.'' He stammered, putting on a cool scowl on his face.

''I-is that so? Sorry then...'' Orihime said disappointedly, _Well I thought besides the seminars, he followed me here..._

''Look my lovely fourth daughter, My possesive son is heading towars us, Lets just talk about this matter later alright?''Isshin frowned.

Orihime embarrassedly nodded, frightened about the thing that Isshin is hiding something from his own son just for her sake. _Im really terrible..._ She sighed.

Ichigo approached her and asked if she needs anything.

She quickly blushed and shook her head, _Oh, Kurosaki-kun is very kind!_

The party ended with Ichigo shooing away those people (er shinigami too) away and told that the party was alrady over.

Rukia whined that it's only past 8 in the evening, Ichigo snapped at her and closed the door angrily.

''Finally...'' He plopped on the couch. ''Those people were noisy.''

''Eh?''

He snapped his head up and saw a puzzled pale face. ''I guess I need to go home too...''Orihime said innocently.

He quickly waved his hand in front of him. ''No need, youre staying here right?''

''Oh?''

''What? Dont tell me you forgot that?''

''Hmmm...'' She hummed, sitting beside him. ''I was planning to get my things at Tatsuki-chan's.''

''Well then, Ill walk you there. But it's too late you know?'' He grabbed her hand. ''Maybe you can move tomorrow?''

''O-okay'' she blushed. ''B-but I need to pack my things tonight so I can move here tomorrow.''

''Fine then,'' He stood up and smiled at her boyishly.

.

Packing her things quickly, Orihime remembered on how Ichigo looked at her before he leaves.

From their way in Kurosaki's and here at Tatsuki he smiles a lot and somewhat contributing a little on her ramblings. It's unusual because she's the only one who talks a lot when they're together.

Smiling to herself as she zipped her luggage, Tatsuki knocked on her door.

''Orihime?'' She called, poking her head at the door.

''Hai! Tatsuki-chan?''

The black haired girl sat at the edge of her bestfriends bed, ''Isshin-san told me that he'll help you with your condition... That's why I agreed.''

The auburn beauty nodded and smiled sweetly. ''I understand Tatsuki-chan!'' She embraced her and the black haired girl laughed.

''Tatsuki-chan, can I ask you something?''

''Sure,'' Tatsuki pulled away and looked directly at her gray orbs.

''Uhmm, I really dont know If Ichigo-kun will be alright after I confess to him that Im sick...''She whispered brokenly, lowering her head.

Tatsuki arched her brow. ''Youre planning to...''

Orihime shook her head, closing her eyes. ''I have to Tatsuki-chan, b-but Im afraid that he'll-''

''...''

''He'll leave me. I only have six months to live and I know Kurosaki-kun wont waste his time on a dying girl like me.''

''Orihime what are you talking about?''Tatsuki asked, her voice rising.

The healer snapped her eyes open, she stood up and hugged her best friend. ''Tatsuki-chan... Its difficult, I-I shouldn't came back.''

Tatsuki's eyes widened. ''What the hell are you talking about?'' She pulled away from her forcely and shook her head. ''Orihime, stop saying those words!''

Shakingly, Orihime plopped on the floor with a soft thud. ''Im so cruel, I shouldn't let him knew about my feelings.''

Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore, with out any words, her feet dragged her out of the room, shutting the door closed with the crying girl inside.

* * *

><p>The morning came, Orihime knew that she hurt her best friends feelings. She didn't have the courage to face her right now. So she leaved the apartment silently, knocking on Tatsuki's door to bid her goodbye.<p>

''Ohayou~''Orihime chirped as Isshin opened the door for her. He guided her inside with a grin on his face.

''Orihime-chan, I heard that you're working at a bakery a few blocks from here.'' Isshin said as he placed a pair of cups infront of them, bending lightly to put tea on it.

''Hai! I found a job so I can work while Im here, I need money and I dont want to be a free loader.'' She smiled shyly.

''Oh, Orihime-chan youre not a free loader, from now on you're a part of my happy family!''He clapped. ''I also invited you here so I could check up on you daily. W-we could find a way to-''

Orihime waved her thin hands in front of him. ''Oh, Im glad about the check up Papa, but I already spent two years inside the hospital yet they couldnt find any treatments to my sickness. It's all high technology. That's why I didn't took any chemotherapies like the other patients. Its free too.''

Isshin looked at her apologetically. ''But I still want to check up you, I called Ryo-kun to come over here, he might be on his way right now.''

Orihime smiled gratefully at him. ''Tadashi-kun really helped me a lot, I mean he didnt just treat me like one of his patients, he treats me like a friend too!''

''Good then, that guy is really friendly.''

Orihime giggled at his comment. ''I dont think so, he's too grumpy and snubbish to make friends! Im surprised how we got close because he didn't talked too much to his patients.''

''Hmm, maybe he likes you Orihime-chan.'' Isshin said, placing his palm under his chin.

''Papa, I already have Ichigo-kun so...''

''Oh, that's right! Im a devoted _IchiHime_ fan you know?''

''EH? ICHIHIME?''

''Yup! Oh, dont mind that one. Would you like some cookies?''

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at the board boringly. He should be helping Orihime by moving her things into his fathers house right now. He payed no attention at his professors lectures today, he groaned lightly as another paperwork was assigned to him.<p>

He scratched the back of his neck as he scribbled boringly on his notes, waiting for the class hour to end.

.

Five minutes after Isshin and Orihime chatted, Tadashi came.

Isshin leaved the two to talk and proceeded to finish some of his paperworks.

''I have a news for you...'' The young man said.

Orihime looked at him gently, her eyes smiling. ''What is it Tadashi-kun?''

''I've search for them.''

She looked at him thoughtfully, ''Who?''

''Your parents...''

* * *

><p>an. Hoho, I knew it's too short! Forgive neh~ Thank you for those who reviewed chapter 11 :)) It's really great to read your reviews about my story! Thank you for reading, Im going to apologize for some errors, k? Haha! Can't help it eh! See you on next chapter!

(Hihi, I liked the part where Isshin talked about Ichihime! No offense to other readers out there! I don't know what came on me that's why I added it *winks*) Review if you have time, Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Title. essence XIII

* * *

><p>''Your<em> parents...''<em>

''What about them?'' Orihime asked innocently, her eyes widened a little.

Tadashi placed an enveloped on her lap.

''That contains all the info about your biological mother.''

Orihime frowned, ''H-how about...?''

''I think you better ask her about that, I couldn't find anything about your father. Im sorry, but I already used all my connections.''

The girl bowed her head, her hands clutched at the brown envelope. ''W-why are you giving these to me?''

''Orihime, Didn't I told you to not waste your time. Use it wisely, In that way you wont have any regrets.''

''Right.'' She nodded, raising her head to show him her blank expression. ''Onii-chan told me how abusive they are, I dont know why would I want to see them.''

''Are you holding any grudges towards them?'' Tadashi arched his brow.

''No, Of course there's none.'' She laughed, answering him with out any hesitations. ''Im just thinking that they might not want to see me again,'' She paused. ''Hmm, Im also wondering, Did they knew that Onii-chan was already gone?'' She asked to her self bitterly. ''Maybe they didnt care anymore, I-If they really do, then they should made efforts to find us.''

Tadashi shook his head disapprovingly at her statement. ''You have grudges towards them...''

She shot him a look and waved her hands in front of her face. ''I said I dont hold any grudges towards them, why would I?'' She laughed bitterly, shaking her head as she tries to dismiss the tears forming on her eyes.

''Whatever then,'' He rolled his eyes and continued to flood her mind with informations.

* * *

><p>''Oi, Im home!'' Ichigo called, pulling his shoes off his feet. He had his bag hooked on his left shoulder, his scowl present. He walked firmly across the living room then to the kitchen.<p>

He found his old home quiet and it scares him. _Where's everyone?_

The berry boy decided to head towards his father's house instead of heading straight towards his apartment, he wants to see Orihime and spend more time with her. Even his father would only say that he only visits because the healer was here.

_Tch, I do always visit them. Week ends always! But due to my busy schedule this past weeks I couldnt visit them just like before._

But now, He's willing to find a way just to visit there everyday. Well, the reason was obvious.

He knocked on the door which leads to the clinic, waiting for his father's bombastic greeting.

The door creaked open and a black haired man peered. ''Oh, Good afternoon Ichigo-san.''

His eyes twitched, ''What the hell are you doing in here?'' He asked furiously.

_Why, Oh why did he have to see this annoying man's face?_

''Oh, Ichigo!'' Isshin boomed, sliding the door widely. ''I invited Ryo-kun to hang out here!''

His scowled deepened. He stood up straightly. ''What?''

''We have something to discuss that's why!''

His eyes averted at the young man, then he turned around. ''Tch, just make sure dont do anything careless...''

''By the way what are you doing in here?'' Isshin crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, Tadashi stepped back and returned on his seat inside the clinic.

''Why? Am I not welcome here anymore?'' The substitute shinigami snapped, a vein throbbing on his cheek.

''Of course you are! Oh, dont be mad with your Daddy!''

Ichigo ignored and turned on the tv. ''Where is she?'' He asked a loud.

''You mean Orihime-chan? She's out.''

''What the hell!''

''SHE WENT TO HER JOB!'' Isshin said, sliding the door roughly behind him.

''Tch,'' Ichigo rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Orihime's large gray eyes stared tiredly at the large glass door a few meters away from where the she stood. Her elbows placed on top of the couter, her mouth slightly parted, she sighed.<p>

_What will I do? Tatsuki-chan and I had a misunderstanding yesterday. I cant just say these to Ichigo-kun, Ill burden him even more, as wells as Isshin-san._

Puffing her cheeks, she placed her head above the counter and sighed again.

''Oi, no slacking off!'' A feminine voice thundered.

Auburn head quickly shot up and straightened her back formaly. ''Good Afternoon Yumi-chan.'' She smiled.

The girl glared at her, giving her a murderous aura. ''E-er, what happened Yumi-chan?''She asked feebly, her fingers fidgeting uncomfortably at the counter.

''The boy that I was dating dumped me!'' She shouted, then broke into tears.

''Eh? Y-you mean the other guy you were with yesterday?''

The borwn haired girl nodded, her shoulders shaking. ''H-he said I acts like a man!''

''Huh? A man? W-what do you mean?''She looked at the weeping girl fully.

''He thinks that Im a bully!'' She cried.

Orihime smiled awkwardly at her and patted her shoulders. ''That guy seems not to understand you Yumi-chan...''

''Uwaaahhh!''

Orihime worriedly shook her head, Yumi-chan is violent at sometimes but she should not be treated like this.

''Oh!''she gasped.

''What?'' Yumi demanded, sniffing.

''D-do you remember Tadashi-kun? The one that went here the other day? The tall and-''

''Orange haired punk?''Yumi cut in. ''Isnt he your boyfriend? Dont tell me-''

''Oh! Not him of course!''Orihime flailed. ''The other one who had a black hair! That's Tadashi-kun!''

Orihime smiled nervously at her, Hoping that she could still remember him. Yumi-chan has a hard time remembering people's name and their faces.

''Who?''She arched a brow at her.

Orihime slapped her face mentally._ Yumi-chan really has a bad memory._

She sighed and said. ''Oh, just forget about it. Ill just have him come over again -if he have time- so I can introduce you to him, okay?''

The girl nodded, ''Make sure he's a good guy and wont say that I acts like a man. Im a woman, for christ's sake!''

.

Tadashi walked out of the clinic with Isshin. _The two seemed to be close buddies..._ Ichigo said mentally as the two stopped in front of him.

He scowled at them who seemed not to notice his presence.

''Oh! Ichigo you're still here!'' Isshin jumped lightly, clapping his hands together.

''It seems that you missed sensei a lot...'' Tadashi commented, grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes mildly and looked at the wall clock. ''Im going to fetch Orihime...''

''Oh, that's good! Why dont you go with Ryo-kun? He said that he's heading to the bakery too.''

Ichigo stopped on opening the door and turned around. ''Why?''

''I just want to buy something.'' Tadashi shrugged, he bowed at his sensei and bid his goodbye.

The two walked out of the house with a dark aura surrounding both at them, Ichigo seemed to be obvious and glared at everything where his eyes lands, while Tadashi played numb and put on his cool facade.

''You didnt seem to like sweets you know...'' Ichigo hissed, pocketing both his hands inside his ripped-style jeans.

''Actually Orihime texted me and asked if I could dropped by.''

The statement caused Ichigo to stiffened. His eyes slowly darted over the man on his side and frowned.

''What did you say?''He asked venomously.

''Orihime asked me if I could dropped by'' Tadashi shrugged, crossing his arms infront of him as he continued to walk, leaving a gaping Ichigo behind him.

He went silent after that, he felt pained about on what he had just said, _It freaking hurts!_

He didnt want to think that theres something between his girlfriend and this guy, but that one is possible. He wanted to turn around and made his way on his apartment. Rest and doze off until he forgets all of this.

But he wont let this guy to make anything progress with Orihime. _He was offended and jealous._

_Fine, I was!_ He declared mentally, scowling deeply even more.

''Oi,'' Tadashi snapped him out of his thougts and pointed something on his side. ''Were here wonder boy.'' Then he entered first.

Ichigo followed him with a grim expression, as soon as he entered the bakery, Tadashi was already accompanied with Orihime.

He walked closer towards them and coughed.

''Oh! Ichigo-kun!'' Orihime gasped, jumping lightly. she was clearly surprised that his here.

His eyes narrowed and he frowned at her. ''Am I interrupting something?''

Orihime flushed and hugged him. ''Its nothing!'' She beamed at him and pulled away.

The distance grew between them as she walked back at the counter. Ichigo didnt let the gap to widened as he followed her, his shoulders roughly brush at Tadashi as he walked passed him.

''Why didnt you told me that he's going to fetch you?''Ichigo asked.

Orihime blinked at him confusedly then answered. ''H-he's not fetching me, I just asked him to come here if he have time.''

Ichigo noticed the pink shade on her cheeks. ''Hmm... Ill be out in an hour, you came early Ichigo-kun.''

''Of course I am''' Ichigo deadpanned.

''Is there something wrong Ichigo-kun?''

_Yes..._

''Nothing,'' He looked at his side.

''Uhmm, are you sure?'' Orihime pressed in. Her eyes examining him worriedly.

He shook his head and walked backwards. ''Dont worry about it.'' He said blankly and sat on the nearest chair he reached.

Orihime stared at him with a nervous look. _Ichigo-kun's acting so wierd._ Then her eyes averted at Tadashi who was sitting on one of the chairs too.

_M-maybe he thought that Tadshi-kun and I were- Oh, No, no, no,no!_ She flailed mentally. She puffed out a breath and decided to walk towards Ichigo when a hand stopped on her elbow.

''Orihime...''

She turned around and saw Yumi with a tired expression on her face.

''Hai! Yumi-chan? Like what I promised, Ill introduce you to Tadashi-kun again!''

''Huh?''

Orihime nodded and grabbed the other girls elbow, half-dragging her towards Tadashi's table.

''Tadashi-kun!'' The man shot his head up from his phone and smiled.

''Yumi-chan! He's Tadshi-kun! Now do you remember him?''Orihime asked at the girl behind her.

Yumi stepped forward, a bored expression on her face. Then suddenly her mouth opened and was about to say something but closed it again. Her face slightly brightened at the sight of the surprised guy in front of them.

''Yumi-san right?''Tadashi asked, offering his hand to shake with hers.

Wordlessly, Yumi accepted the offered hand then something sparked and someone threw petals on them and then the background turned pink and a soft, lovely piece of piano was played.

The two stood up with their hands clutched at each other for a second. Before another customer entered and Yumi -who was brought back from her day dreaming about their fateful meeting- snatched her hand back.

''N-nice to meet you Tadashi-san..'' She said shyly.

Orihime sweatdropped beside her._ W-what happened to the aggresive Yumi-chan that I knew? The other day she approached Tadashi-kun excitedly and she was now a shy-type girl?_

''Yumi-chan are you alright?''Orihime asked, peering over the taller girl's shoulder.

''Tch, quiet!'' She hissed as she glanced over her.

''O-okay!'' The healer took the chance to flee away from them, she ran to the counter to assist the newly arrived customer.

Yumi stayed standing in front of him. While Tadashi took his seat again, his eyes arched at the woman in the counter

_'Tadashi-kun! I would like to introduce you to my co-worker Yumi-chan, are you free today?'_

He remembered the healers text message. He lightly sighed and averted his gaze back on the brown-haired girl.

''Would you like to seat?''He asked smiling at Yumi.

Yumi smiled shyly as she took the seat in front of him. She brushed some tresses out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Tadashi returned the smile and asked.''Uhmm, Am I interrupting you?''

The girl shook her head feebly and covered her smile with the back of her hand. ''No, Of course not..''

Orihime looked at them as the cutomer leaved, _There's something diifferent about Yumi-chan._ She thought suspiciously, eyeing them carefully.

Ichigo stared at his girlfriend with a deadpanned look, he seemed to not to care and was ignoring all the happenings around him but inside he was curious and want some answers and he want to confront Orihime.

He crossed his arms infront of him, and closed his eyes.

''Kurosaki-kun?'' A soft voice called, patting him on his shoulders.

His eyes snapped open and looked up.

''Are you alright? You looked troubled?'' Orihime gently asked, pplacing her hands firmly on her knees to level with his eyes.

He shook his head and closed is eyes again. ''Im fine...''

Orihime sensed his gloominess and pulled a chair beside him, the bakery was empty exept the four of them, she better make this fast.

''Ichigo-kun,''She whispered on his ear, Ichigo mubled a 'yeah' in return.

''Mou~ Open your eyes, please!''She whispered pleadingly at him, he jerked a bit as her warm breathe touched his sensitive ear.

He opened it again and turned aside. ''What-''

He was stunned on how close her face was, Her smile didnt help as well, Its too bright that he could feel the warmness spreading on his face.

Orihime with out a word placed her head on his shoulder. ''I noticed how bored Ichigo-kun was.''

''Nah, Im not.'' He dead panned, as he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

''You always looked troubled when Tadashi-kun is around, does he bully you?''

_Heh, I should be the one to bully him._

''Like hell I'll allow that smartass.''

Orihime giggled and snuggled closer on him, ''Yeah!'' She pumped a fist on the air. ''My Ichigo-kun wont let anyone to bully him! He's too cool to be bullied and too strong!''

The substitue shinigami smirked, chucking lightly at her obvious cheerfulness.

''Ichigo-kun?''

''Yeah?''He asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, this girl could really erase all the uneasiness he feels, even it was she's the source of this uneasiness.

''Tadashi-kun and Yumi-chan makes a cute couple right?'' She said dreamingly at him.

He arched a delicate brow at her statement. ''You think so?''

She nodded lightly and looked at the said people a few tables away from them.

Ichigo scanned also the said people and fought the urge to laugh.

''The first time I saw the girl, she's scary and talks like a boy.''He said instead.

''Yup, Even I only met her a few weeks ago, She's cool and very loud in a cute way.''

_Loud in a cute way? I dont think so?_

''And about that guy,'' bitterness was obvious on Ichigo's words. ''I think his personality really suits the girl's interest.''

Orihime nodded again, straightening on her back. ''Ichigo-kun can you keep a secret?''

His brow shot up thougtfully, he nodded curtly.

She leaned closer and pressed to cup her small hands on his ear.

''Im planning to find Tadashi-kun a girlfriend you know!''She whispered, her eyes wide as she leaned back.

His eyes widened as well. ''What hell was that?''He surprisingly yelled.

Orihime clutched his hands and patted his back. ''Oh, Ichigo-kun please lower your voice!''She hushed.

She looked back at Tadashi and Yumi, they seemed to be not distracted as they continue to chat.

''T-those two? Hime you've got to be kidding me?''He mentally laughed at her Idea, at first he thought it was only her opinion but she's serious!

He cant believe how extra ordinary these girl beside him think. Well, those two were complete opposite, and it's impossible.

That thought triggered something on him. T-then how about Orihime and I? Didn't we two have a complete personalities?

He shrugged. Good luck then~

''Tadshi-kun is really grumpy and Im afraid that he might not find any partner? Then Yumi-chan shows some affection on him. Well that wasnt bad, right? Ichigo-kun?''

He smirked at her and quietly knew what was going to be the result. ''Yeah,''

He felt like he also want to participate on his princess's silly plan, he cant barely wait to see how Tadashi would look like if there's this clingy wierd girl on him, he swear he'll really laugh his lungs out. Besides, he also didnt want Orihime to continue this all alone, what if something bad will happen on her?

''So what's your plan?''

.

Tadashi in every second will glance at the bright heads, since the punk yelled something he felt something was being build up by the two. He was sure that it wasnt any of their own business.

The girl in front of him giggled shyly, everytime she shows that shy side of hers made him want to ask her if she's alright? Did she ate something that changed her personality? She was all different from the very first time they had met, she's a completely different person.

Tadashi looked back and forth, half-heartedly listening on Yumi's ramblings. The girl seemed to notice him and turned her head around to look at the couple.

''You like Orihime-chan?''She asked when she faced him again.

The question made his cheeks burn. ''W-what?"

Yumi sighed and Tadshi noticed something was different from her now. Her expression changed and she looked like bored.

''Then go ahead and snatch her away from that punk, kay?''She bitterly laughed. ''I dont really know what got in to me but noticing how you look on her made me feel like I was a trash, you know?

Tadashi frowned. ''Im sorry, what do you mean?''

''Ah!'' Yumi raised her palms up, ''Im fine with that, Im all used to it... You know, people ignoring me.''

''Huh?''

''Heh, let me give you some trivia about me. I used to like evry good looking guy that I see, date them, and after that they'll just dump me because of my personality.''

Tadshi shot her a puzzled look. ''For all my life I never had a real boyfriend, so If youre not interested in me, just say it quickly!''She stood up, knocking the chair behind her loudly ont the floor. ''I dont need you to chat with me while your eyes as well as your ears were not focused on what Im saying.''She paused. ''Jerk!'' Then she ran out and headed through the employees quarters.

Orihime surprisingly stood up looking back at the newly closed staff room and back at her friend.

''T-tadashi-kun what happened?''She hurried towards him, Ichigo following behind.

''I-I think she despise me.''He shrugged, quiet stunned.

''W-what did you said to her?''

''Nothing,'' He shrugged and stood up, ''I should take my leave then- Oh, Orihime dont forget about what I told you...''

And with that he swiftly moved out of the bakery, leaving the two.

* * *

><p>''I really wonder what happened between Yumi-chan and Tadashi-kun.'' Orihime pouted, following her boyfriend.<p>

''You shouldnt mingle with their business, Hime...'' Ichigo sighed, glancing at her.

''B-but I only want them to know each other! With that something might blossom, and tada! Ichigo-kun will never be jealous again!''

He looked at her firmly, ''What?''

''Well that was one my plans too. Tadshi-kun is my friend,I-I dont want to lose him as well as you Ichigo-kun...'' She lowered her head.

He patted her bright hair and smirked. ''Lets go home already, Its getting darker.''

Orihime smiled sheepishly at him. ''Didnt I tell you that Papa allowed me to use Ichigo-kun's old room?''She said excitedly.

''W-what did he...?''

She nodded. ''Oh, how I love it! It was full of Ichigo-kun's scent!''She said dreamily, twiirling around.

Some veins ticked on Ichigo's face. _Old-man you!_

* * *

><p>''They can help you Orihime.''<p>

Red-brown hair shook, sending its long locks into every direction.

''They can prolong your life.''

''I-I will not come too see them.'' She said flatly.

''Then dont tell them about your condition, just come and see them.''

* * *

><p><em>August 16<em>

Orihime stood infront of a small old-fashioned ramen shop.

Slowly, her feet dragged her inside. Her small hands gripping the sides of her over-sized white shirt.

_I can do this..._

She sat on the stool and blinked her eyes.

A woman clad in moss green dress covered with an apron in front of her smiled at her.

''Welcome...''The woman greeted softly.

Orihime cant believe who's in front of her. She could be...

The same orange hair, draker gray eyes, small nose. They shared a lot of looks.

The woman in front of her was a bit taller, her face smiling at her, wrinkles lined her beautiful face.

''What can I get for you?''She asked.

Orihime gulped. _M-maybe she noticed me?_ She panicked mentally. She felt how the older woman examined her fully.

The healer shook her head.

''T-then, Dont tell me youre one of Kenji's girlfriend?''The woman's soft voice raised. ''Im sorry but that kid was not here. H-he just left.''She pointed at the door.

Orihime continued to stare at her. ''A-ano...''

''What do you want?''The woman grew suspicios of her.

The auburn beauty shook her head and smiled. ''Oh, It was just a mistake! Hehe~''She scratched the back of her head and nodded. ''Im pretty lost and I think this is not really the ramen shop Im looking for.''She stood up abruptly from her seat and looked at anything to distract her tears from rolling down.

''Are you alright?''

_She looked like she's leading a happy life now..._

_I-I shouldnt come here and bother her..._

Turning around, Orihime leaved.

The woman stared after her retreating back until she disappeared.

''She looks just like me when I was younger...''The old woman whispered wonderingly.

* * *

><p>AN. sorry for some mistakes. kay? Im really in a hurry when I uploaded it. Thank you for those who reviewed chapter 12! You guys are really amazing! hehe~ Kindly share your Idea's about this chapter! Thankyou!


	14. Chapter 14

Title. Essence XIV 

* * *

><p>Tadashi examined the papers in his hand, scanning repeatedly all the details that were written on them.<p>

He leaned back on his office chair and groaned. The hospital sent some letters to him regarding his patient named Inoue Orihime.

They said that based on the girl's status these past two months, there were some improvements in it.

A small smile tugged on his lips, he can't wait to tell the auburn-haired girl.

In other words, she can be saved. If she only continues taking the treatments her body used to have back in Tokyo, there's still a chance.

He piled the papers neatly back in their folder. He picked up his classy pen and pulled a tidy piece of paper from his drawer.

He started to scribble down his proposals for the said letter and thought of what he might add on it.

Everything settled down, the only thing he needs to do is to convince Orihime to return back to Tokyo. 

* * *

><p><em>I only went there just to see if <em>_she's__ doing fine..._ Orihime thought repeatedly.

She wanted to convince herself that there's no other reason why she went there. No reason in particular, besides that she just wanted to see if_she's_ doing _fine..._

Another sigh escaped her lips at the repetitious thought. She calmed herself and carefully drew small circles on the window beside her.

Riding a train was really the best time to gather some proper sleep. She felt like it cradled her gently and embraced her until she fell asleep.

She wondered if her parents did care for her... for_ them..._

She wanted to stand up and run back to the woman she met a few hours ago. She wanted to ask her if she's really, really, really happy now.

Ask her if she wanted to see her children.

Ask her if she already reached the life she had always wanted.

But she doesn't have the guts to do that.

_Oh, why do I need to bother myself just because I want to know If she's really contented or not?_

For her remaining time, she felt odd about craving for the first time to be embraced by her parents.

* * *

><p>''How was it?'' Tadashi asked over the phone.<p>

Orihime was brought back from her reverie when the voice startled her.

''Tadashi-kun, did you said something?''

She imagined his reaction as shaking his head and trying hard to hide the smile forming on his lips.

''Idiot. I said how was it? Did you see them?''

''Er-only Okaa-san.''

''What did she say?''

''...''

''Orihime?" Tadashi demanded over the phone

"I'll tell you everything when I return Tadashi-kun"

The man nodded and hung up.

Another sigh escaped her thin lips, and her head bumped lightly on the window beside her.

Just on her way to the station, she bumped into a teenaged boy. She can clearly remember how the boy looked at her. He had honey-brown hair with matching cool gray eyes.

He smiled and apologized to her, but the only thing that made her wonder about him is what he asked her.

''I'm sorry, onee-chan'' the teen said apologetically, bowing to her. Then he smiled at her. ''Are you new here?''

Orihime was brought back to her musings by the question. ''Uhmmm...'' She was too dazed over what happened earlier. She scratched the back of her head, not knowing what to answer.

''I guess you are,'' chirped the boy, he then ran away and waved at her. ''See you again onee-chan! My mom's probably looking for me!'' And withone last smile, said ''Bye!''

Orihime stared after the boy, as he entered the ramen shop where she entered earlier. 

* * *

><p>''Where have you been?'' Ichigo demanded, scowling. ''Why didn't you text me? Or even call?''<p>

Orihime stared at him with a nervous look. _I__chigo-kun looked very frustrated and annoyed._

''Ichigo-kun,'' she gulped, placing her hand firmly on his shoulder. ''It was my day off today and I-I planned on walking all day in Karakura!'' She nodded as she lied to him.

_That's__ a good catch Orihime! Kurosaki-kun __won't__ find __out about__ it!_

''Tch, you're hiding something, right?'' he said as he shot her a suspicious look.

Orihime lowered her head in response. ''No, I'm not hiding anything...''

Ichigo sighed and his features became gentle. ''Fine, if you don't want to tell me then it's-''

Orihime snapped her head up and stared at him with large, teary eyes.

_I-I dont really want to lie! Especially to Kurosaki-kun!_

_You already did, Orihime__,_ someone whispered from the back of her mind.

''I-I went to see my mother..." she whispered, her fingers playing on her lap.

Ichigo shot her a surprised look. ''Your mother? They're alive?''

She nodded.

''H-how did it go? Did they yell at you? Did they abuse you?'' Ichigo demanded hands gripped her arms lightly, as his eyes roamed all over her. ''Did they say bad things to you?''

Orihime giggled and looked at her side. ''Don't worry Ichigo-kun! She didn't even recognize me, even though we look a lot alike.''

''What?''

She hummed at him, assuring that what she said was true. ''She's fine now. I heard that she already had a new family. She's happy you know!''

Ichigo frowned and his hands fell beside him. ''That's bullshit.''

''Huh?''

''When do you plan to go again?''

''Me? Go there again?'' she said, her face puzzled.

He nodded.

''I don't think that I'll go there again, but if I do, I'll definitely tell Kurosaki-kun! Please don't worry okay?''

''Fine, I'm not going to worry if you let me come with you.''

''...''

''I know it's none of my business but,…'' He closed his eyes and slapped his forehead lightly. ''I just want to make sure that everything will be alright.''

Orihime nodded enthusiastically at him and went to the kitchen. ''Did Papa tell you where he'd be going? Karin and Yuzu-chan should be home already right?''

''Dad said that he had some errands to take care of, Karin had soccer practice, and Yuzu's in her room.''

''Okay'' Orihime chirped sweetly in the kitchen. ''Ichigo-kun, I'll cook the dinner then! You should eat here alright?''

Ichigo grimaced inside-_I love everything about this girl but her cooking? Er- I __don't__ think so._

_Fool. _His hollow snickered.

_Fuck off._

''Yeah...'' he muttered, as he mentally slapped himself. 

* * *

><p>''Welcome!'' a feminine voice greeted Tadashi as he strode across the polished floor with his long legs.<p>

''You?'' Yumi asked, her brows drawn upward.

''I am looking for Orihime...'' he said, without looking at the girl's face.

''She's not here'' Yumi deadpanned, avoiding his face as well.

''Where is she?''

''She took a day off, that's why she's not here.''

Tadashi finally looked at her and smiled. ''Yumi-san...''

Yumi rolled her eyes and stared at him. She was surprised at how he managed to put on his handsome smile. A quick spread of blush ran across her face.

''What?''

''I'm sorry about the last time, I really want to-''

She waved a hand at him. ''About that? Sheesh, just forget it... It doesn't really matter. I'm used to it...''

''I think Orihime was trying to get us together.''

''W-what?'' Yumi blushed again.

''Didn't you feel it?''

Yumi quickly composed herself and put on an arrogant smirk. ''Heh, probably she wants you to stay away from her. She has a boyfriend you know.''

Tadashi put on a smirk as well. ''I can't believe you, really...'' He paused. ''_Didn't_ you like me?''

Yumi reddened again. ''W-who told you that!''

''It's obvious Yumi-san.''

''Like hell I'd like a scumbag like you...''

Tadashi's eyes widened. In all his life, no one had insulted him like this girl did.

''W-what did you say?''

Yumi frowned and scratched the back of her head in an unladylike manner. ''Shoo... I think you don't have any business in here.''

''I'm not a dog for you to shoo!'' He pounded a fist on the counter.

Yumi only looked at him boringly. ''Fine, I used to like you but now... Seeing how rude you are, I better not look at you again.''

Tadashi's blood began to boil because of this girl. He released a frustrated sigh and looked at her.

Then his eyes widened.

The look on Yumi's face was just too unbelievably... _beautiful?_

_Eh!_

She was smiling gently at him. Tadashi was amazed at how this girl can have a quite adorable smile.

''Shoo...'' she mouthed, still smiling.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Tadashi looked down at his chest then back to the girl. ''You!''

_W-what was happening? My heart? W-what?_

The smile on the girl's face disappeared. ''What's with your face? A-are you sick?'' she asked worriedly.

Yeah, she's rude at times but when it comes to people who had discomfort due to sickness it was a different matter...

These things should be taken seriously. She didn't want to joke around when someone was sick was in front of her.

_Just like Yuri-nee-chan. She's sick and I __don't__ play with it. It's a serious matter._

''H-Hey!'' Yumi panicked, placing a hand on his forehead.

Tadashi's face flushed even more. ''I-Idiot!'' he shouted at her then dashed out of the bakery.

''W-what was that?'' Yumi pouted wonderingly. 

* * *

><p><em>'Ichigo-kun!' Orihime gasped, as she kept on running.<em>

_Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand __straight._

_Her eyes began to water as Ichigo kept on walking... Walking without even turning to look at her._

_'Ichigo-kun!' __she__ shouted again__. N__ow she stopped and put her small hands on her knees, panting furiously at her discomfort._

_'I-Ichigo!' __she__ whispered one last time, then he turned around._

_She wiped her teary eyes and beamed at him. 'I-Ichigo-kun...' She padded her way __toward__ him, __and__ it __seemed__ that the distance between them shortened._

_'Ha! Finally! I was calling you all the way!' She smiled__,__ scratching the back of her head with her left hand, then she reached for his hands using her__right one__._

_To her surprise, he swatted her hand away._

_Her eyes widened and she stepped back in shock._

_'__Don't__ you get it?' __he__ muttered, his eyes blazing as always._

_She was speechless for a moment. She blinked her eyes questioningly up at him._

_'Didn't I __tell__ you to stop this?' __he__ suddenly shouted, her eyes twitched __in fear__._

_Eh? What was he talking about?_

_'You're a liar! You didn't even consider my feelings! You hid your condition __from me__ like you __don't__ trust me at all! What am I to you?'_

_She gulped. She wanted to reach for his face and __cup __it, tell__ him that she didn't mean to do that and-_

_'You even __chose__ that guy over me!'_

_The healer sobbed at this. Her tears flowed freely from her gray orbs._

_'Leave me already! I __can't__ stand to stay with a person like you!'_

_With that Ichigo shook his head and turned to leave._

_'No!' Orihime shouted. Her hands flew in front of her and-_

Her eyes snapped open.

She quickly sat up, tears brimming from the corners of her eyes.

_W-what was that?_ She heaved, clutching her chest.

_That was just a dream!_ She sighed and quickly wiped her eyes. _No... a nightmare._

She continued to pant heavily, still clutching her chest tightly.

The dark room made her nervous, the window beside her was closed and no light from the moon was entering.

_"__That was scary...__"_she whispered in the dark. She frantically searched for her hand phone for some light.

The room gave her a creepy feeling. _Has__ Ichigo-kun __been __woken__ up in the middle of the night by nightmares and __found __that__ his room was too dark?__Has__ it __scared__ him like it __did me__?_

She sighed and opened her hand phone. It was 3:22 in the morning.

It was too early for her to wake up but she felt that she didn't want to go back to sleep anymore. _What if the nightmare __came back__? What if I wake__everyone up__?_

She threw her legs out of the medium sized bed. A blush spread through her cheeks when a whiff of her boyfriend's scent reached her nose. Well, it was his room for seventeen years-his scent was still lingering all over the place.

Her nose wrinkled lightly when she reached for the knob.

She didn't even expect to use his room as hers, and it was nice.

She made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to calm her nerves.

When she was about to return to the room a voice called her.

''Hime-nee?'' Yuzu's groggy small voice called her.

The orangette turned around to see the blonde girl rubbing her eyes.

''Y-yuzu-chan?'' Orihime gasped, her heart thumping inside. ''You scared me!''

''I'm sorry'' Yuzu said as she threw her thin arms around Orihime's waist.

Orihime couldn't help but giggle at the younger girl's actions. Ever since she came back, Yuzu became especially cuddly to her.

''What happened? You can't sleep?'' Orihime asked gently.

''I just used the bathroom. How about you Hime-nee-chan?''

Orihime shook her head and tapped the girl's head lightly.

The Kurosaki's seemed to have these tall traits. Even the twins who were still in middle school quietly grew up fast for their age.

''Nothing important, just grabbed a bottle of water.''

''Hime-nee, I know that this is not the right time to chat but you seemed to be troubled ever since you came back from Tokyo.''

''Do you have any problems? Is there anything that bothers you?'' Yuzu continued.

Orihime quivered at the question. _Am I that obvious? I guess __I'm__ not... for __everyone I'm__ still pretty healthy__. Or is it__ just Yuzu-chan who has good observations?_

The girl yawned, still waiting for the healer to say something.

''Yuzu-chan, you're still sleepy... Go ahead and return to your room already, okay?''

The girl didn't bother to protest what Orihime said.

They both climbed the stairs and went to their respective rooms. 

* * *

><p>''However, she needs further observations sensei...''<p>

''Oh,'' Isshin shook his head, clasping his hands together and tucked it below his chin. ''It feels like Orihime-chan is like the tester of the newlydeveloped medicines in Tokyo.''

''No she's not...''

''But the poor girl is so young.''

This time Tadashi shook his head and a frown replaced his cool facade. ''She's too young to die, Sensei.''

Kurosaki Isshin looked away, his fourth daughter was suffering too much. ''Well then, I wonder if there's a possibility if they can tell when is her last day.''

''Didn't she tell you?"

The former shinigami arched a brow at him throwing a questioning look at him. ''Huh?"

''I've examined the results over and over, probably a thousand times but based on my estimations she only has 6 more months to live... That was why she wanted to come back here to Karakura.''

''What?" Isshin said surprisingly. ''What did you say?''

Tadashi repeated the information and shrugged to himself. ''But don't worry Sensei, like I said earlier, there are new developments on her condition. I guess, the period of time she spent here in Karakura improved her.''

''...''

''That's why I'm asking for your advice Sensei, I already made some arrangements for our return and the only thing that I haven't accomplished is telling her.''

''...''

''Can you help me?''

Isshin gave him a brief look then sighed deeply. ''Alright...''

* * *

><p>Note: That's it! I'll be happy if you are willing to share your opinions :) Thank you for reading my adorable readers :) btw, if anyone's bothered by Hime still calling Ichi by his last name, well I guess I'd like to show it as a habit of hers.<p>

And a very special THANK YOU TO NYPSY for editing the errors for this chapter! *winks*


	15. Chapter 15

Title. essence 15

note. So, this chapter has some... Well just read it and figure out what is it xD! thank you to:**_ moonlightrurouni, _****_Energetic, _****_Ichihime supporter, Pisces00, Veraozao_******for reviewing chapter 14! btw, this chapter was not beta-ed, sorry for some errors and mistakes!

* * *

><p>Today was not a special day but Orihime Inoue can feel something was up and she's excited about it.<p>

The feeling of excitement and surprises was clinging on the air.

Her delicate hands carefully removed the lid of the noodle pot and placed it with too much effort in the table.

_Everything is perfect,_ she smiled to herself.

These past few days, Ichigo couldn't come to the house because of his busy schedule. The couple didn't got any chances to see each other like a decade and was eager to meet once again.

They often talk over the phone but those were just short calls and it didn't satisfy them both.

Finally the weekend came and he decided to drop by for dinner and Orihime asked the youngest blonde Kurosaki that she's going to be the one who will cook for tonight.

She padded out of the kitchen and went to knock on Isshin's office. Once the man answered that she's welcome to come in, she put on her bright smile and entered.

''Hello Papa!'' She said as she placed her self at the nearby chair.

''Hello, Orihime-chan...'' Isshin greeted with out looking at her, Orihime stood up and went to his table. Her eyes carefully scanning on his table's content's.

_Lots of papers..._

''Papa, are you that busy? I didn't even saw you went out of your office.''

''Oh, Im fine dear~ I just really need to finish this up.''

''Is that so?'' She said, as she put her index finger below her bottom lip.

The man nodded and shuffled the papers on his hands.

''Then Im going to get some coffee for you!'' She pumped a fist in the air and was about to exit the door when Isshin stopped her.

''Orihime-chan...''

''Hmm?''

''Well, do you feel any changes on your condition?''

The girl turned around fully on him, her long skirt twirled along with her. ''There is!''

The man smiled and asked her to have a seat and forget about the coffee.

''Can you tell me what is it?''

She wondered to herself and tried to remember anything that he asked that was changed.

''Well, I just thought it to myself and-'' She paused and her smile brightened up. ''Well unlike as before, I couldn't feel any sudden pain in here anymore.'' She muttered, pointing at her belly.

Isshin nodded and asked if there was anything else.

''Hai! Look at this!'' She poke her tummy hard and smiled. ''It doesn't hurt anymore!''

Isshin eyes widened. She didn't even flinched at the pressure, the last time he knew anything like that happened is when she accidentally lightly punched her stomach because of laughing so hard and she acted like the way she did from the first time. Luckily, his short-tempered son was not around and they agreed not to tell him anything about it.

''I should inform Ryo-kun as soon as possible.'' He said as he grabbed the phone beside him.

''R-right now?'' She asked wonderingly.

''Yeah, well If you want he can check you up right now... Just to make sure, you know.''

''Then I need to prepare another plate for our guest!'' She clapped happily and excused her self.

Isshin wondered at her weird reaction while he waited for his former student to answer the phone. It seems like she didn't even care about the changes and in addition she seemed not to be aware about the possibility that she can survive.

* * *

><p>''It's settled then...'' Tadashi said firmly.<p>

Orihime continued to bow her head down, she fell silent when their conversation led into something she didn't want to do.

She'll be going back to Tokyo _again._

''Tadashi-kun...'' She called him, tugging at his wrist. ''Cant we do the treatments here?''

Tadashi gave her a cold look and shrugged unbelievably at her. ''Orihime, I thought we already cleared this.''

She gave him a soft nodded and continued to stared down on her lap. ''But...''

''Please, Orihime no buts. If this succeeds you're going to benefit something more you know.''

''H-how about Ichigo-kun?''

The question made Tadashi grunt irritatingly. ''What about him? God, Orihime you thought of him every time, aren't you tired? Look, just go ahead and tell him that you need to return to Tokyo!''

''Its not that easy to say Tadashi-kun!'' She suddenly yelled. Even she, herself was surprised on how she raised her tone.

''I-Im sorry... Its just-''

Tadashi stood up and shook his head. ''I cant blame you either, Its your choice if you want to return or not... Just remember that this sacrifice might change _everything._''

And with that he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>I need to tell him... <em>tell him, now.<em>

Orihime played with her fingers nervously, Ichigo Kurosaki was now in front of her. Laying on his back on his former bed on his old room _-where Orihime occupies- _a manga on his hand.

_This might surprise him but Im sure... Like what Tadashi-kun said, this might change everything._

''Ichigo-kun...'' She breathed, peering at him between her orange fringes.

''Yeah,'' The berry boy quickly averted his eyes on her, grinning slightly as if showing that he's in a good mood.

_Oww... This is difficult!_

Orihime stood up from her seat and settled her self at the edge of the bed, right beside his lap. Ichigo groaned as he lifted himself up into a sitting position to have a good look on her worried face. He reached forward and placed one calloused hand on her forehead.

The action made the healer blush embarrassedly, even they already shared a lot of intimate moments. This gentleness was really different from that.

''You don't seem to have a fever Hime... What's wrong?''

''...I have something to tell you.'' She was surprised on how calm her voice was, yet inside there's an earthquake shaking her, making her nervous all the way.

He leaned forward, his hair seemed longer than usual, it slightly touched her bangs.

She also leaned closer, their noses touching. ''Ichigo-kun...'' she sobbed, tears uncontrollably fell, her shoulders bobbed up and down.

Ichigo's eyes widened and quickly embraced her into a gentle yet iron like hug. ''Hey, why are you crying...'' He said gently, he even found out that just seeing her cry made his insides tremble in panic.

''Im sorry!'' she continued to cry, her arms wounded around his neck, her face buried deeply on his shoulders. ''Ichigo-kun Im really sorry! Im so cruel!''

Her voce shook as she talked. Ichigo rubbed his palm soothingly on her back, he felt that she calmed a little but her cries were still present.

''Calm down... Please.'' he whispered, his nose buried on her auburn hair, soothing his nerves as well. His hugged tightened a little, his brows went forward deeply as he shut his eyes tightly. ''Clam down Hime...''

Her thin arms around him tightened, Ichigo felt that he was betrayed when his own lips formed into a small smile, he can't help but to be amused on how this girl can have a strong grip.

''Ichigo-kun... I-''

Orihime tightened her arms more but to Ichigo's effort he managed to pull away and cupped her cheeks. His brown eyes flashed in worry.

She quivered at the look his giving her and bit her lip. She heaved deeply then locked her eyes on him.

''I...''

The substitute shinigami furrowed his brows forward, he bit his tongue so he cannot interrupt on what she's going to say. He needs to be patient.

He pulled on a gentle smile to assure her, He was not that dense especially when he knew that something was up.

Her reiatsu warmly collided with him. Ichigo felt how lovely the feeling was. Yeah, call him a sissy but It was really relaxing, He congratulated himself as he managed to stay calm and let their reiatsu be one for a moment for calmness.

These past days, He observed that Orihime did not act like the way she did when she cameback from Tokyo. She seemed to be relaxed now and has the comforting feeling that there's nothing bothering her anymore. He guessed that her uneasiness rooted when she became aware of her parents.

''Hime... Whats wrong?'' He asked as the silence embraced them.

He heard her gulped and she bowed her head lightly, thick strands of orange fell sidewards making her more lovelier and beautiful than he could remember.

Her lashes thickened and it glittered in some parts, slowly, she lifted her eyes on him again.

Ichigo was stunned for a second before he could avert his eyes away from her. He was well aware of the bright shade tinting his whole face.

''I need to go back to Tokyo...'' she whispered, her lips tightening as she finished her sentence.

Before his brain could process properly, her small hands already cupped his cheeks.

She slowly lifted his head, Ichigo didn't felt that his own head dropped.

''Were going to be separated again...'' she continued to whisper.

''No...'' he muttered as her words finally reached him. ''...are you kidding?'' He asked, chuckling lightly.

She frowned and shook her head, she sniffed when her tears continued to fall.

''Im serious...'' She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. After all, she can't really tell him right now.

The reason will just make the situation worst.

That will surely made Ichigo mad and hate her.

''We should broke up...'' she cried, pressing her hands firmly on his cheeks. She grimaced when she saw a single tear rolled down from his defeated pair of brown eyes.

She saw how he blinked his eyes to stop the flow of more tears.

His jaw hardened and he looked down.

_He was a brave man..._

''Ichigo-kun...''

_A very tough guy who would do anything for his love ones..._

''Im really...''

_He would conquer everything, even death itself ..._

''...sorry.'' She sighed and bit her lip hard that it could bleed in any minute.

_To prove that he can stay strong and be everybody's shoulder to lean on..._

She hugged him while he remained immobile, staring blankly on his lap.

_He said it was okay. After all he's the tough guy who they called Hero._

She kissed his cheeks and before pulling completely away from him, she whispered something on him.

It definitely made his eyes widened, but still it was dull and blank.

_A Hero like him of course has his own inspiration, for him to stay strong and unbeatable, he depends on that thing they called inspiration._

She pressed her cheek on his temple and pulled away.

Her scent lulled his senses, but his eyes were still empty.

_And at the same time, this young woman in front of him was his inspiration..._

She stood up and the bed creaked.

_...and also his-_

The door opened then it closed firmly, he can still hear her sobs from the other part of the door.

He was left there, Staring blankly at the spot where she sat earlier.

His gray faded pants were printed with small droplets of liquid.

_Also his..._

He raised his hands and slapped his eyes close. Tears trailed down on his cheeks, some on his nose, some continued to flow until it reached his chin and finally drops on his lap.

His other hand clenched tightly into a fist, gripping the soft white linen that covers the bed.

_Where her scent still lingers..._

A small, thin girl who had an unbelievingly bright hair (like him), who has an incredible ability to reject anything, who smiles how hopeless that situation is, who held his heart for how many years (that he already lost count), who had held his heart with great gentleness, who had made him into who he was now...

_was also his weakness..._

* * *

><p><em>Leave some reviews? Thank you! muahhh~<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Title. Essence 16

Note. Thank you to: Pisces00, RainingLight1, Ermilus, supremekikay24, Veraozao and nypsy :)

I also like to apologize for the disappointment I gave you last chapter :c Well, let's proceed with the story and please enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p>Orihime covered her mouth and made her way out of the house. She closed the door and successfully didn't attracted anyone's attention.<p>

Breathing for air, she clutched the fabric on her chest. She walked until she settled herself on one of the park's bench. The auburn-haired girl cried her heart out, she only stopped when she realized that she is already making an unwanted attention from the passers.

After calming herself, she glanced her teary eyes around and frowned. She shouldn't have told him in that way.

_Just..._ Just tell him what really her status was, tell him that she only has a few months to live, tell him that she needs to go back to Tokyo to continue her treatments or maybe take some operations.

Shaking her head, tears began to form on her eyes. She let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes close.

_No more cries... Please!_ She told her self.

Now, Ichigo might be mad as hell to her. She choose to broke up with him and probably the most disgusting thing she told him is that she might never comeback again. Whispering to him that she has her life there.

_Lies.._. All that was between them now was a _lie._

She hoped that Ichigo would just forget about her. Forget all the things that happened between them, Forget all of it. Ichigo might do all of that becasue of hatred, but her, Orihime Inoue can tell that she will carry those memories until her last breath.

The decision that was made by her doctor was unpredictable. There are two possiblities that might happen:First, is if it succeeds, she could live her life to the fullest and continue it. The second one is if it fails, her life might end faster than what they estimated.

Gripping her skirt, she stood up and walked without any place to go on her mind.

.

"Say, are you really sure about that?'' Isshin asked calmly, eyeing his former student seriously.

The black haired man nodded and gave him a tired sigh.

''Just make sure that Orihime-chan will be back.'' Isshin paused. ''You know Ryo-kun, I dont believe that a doctor or just a simple person could tell on how long an individual can live.''

The young man looked at him firmly, ''What are you saying Sensei?''

''Beside from God who created us, he is the only who knew how long we can live. He was the only one who gave us choices on how we can lead our lives.''

Tadashi continued to look at him, His expression blank.

''There are miracles too, I believe.''

''...''

''I hate to tell it if a person can continue her or his life nor he or she will die today but...''

''Sensei... I know your point.'' Tadashi waved his arm in front of him. ''Thats why I'll-''

''Ryo-kun just do your best and dont give Orihime-chan some false hope. You already told me how long she'll be able to live but she didn't told me because she didn't want me to worry. She spends her remaining time here in Karakura, here with her friends, she chooses this so she cannot regret anything, this sacrifice will change everything.''

Tadashi crossed his arms on his chest. ''I know, dont worry... Ill do everything,''He paused and dropped his gaze on the floor. ''...for her.''

* * *

><p>''Are you ready?'' Tadashi asked gently, patting the auburn-haired girl's head.<p>

''Hai!'' Orihime smiled, but it quickly faded as she stepped into the car.

''Tch, dont force yourself to be happy. You can wear any expression as you want.'' Tadashi whispered as he closed the door and turned to sit on the driver's seat.

Orihime looked down on her lap and bit her lip. Tadashi reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. ''Calm down... Im here, I won't leave you.''

The girl smiled weakly at him and nodded.

_Everything's going to be fine..._ She chanted repeatedly on her mind.

The way to Tokyo was not slow as Orihime thought. She fell asleep and the next thing she saw was the familiar place.

''Were here...'' Tadashi grinned and stepped out of the car, he opened the door for her and continued to grin.

Orihime weakly reached her hand out to him and stepped out of the car.

They were now in the hospital's lobby. Tadashi told her to wait for a few minutes and went back inside the car to gather their things.

Minutes later, some helpers ad nurses appeared, greeting Orihime a warm welcome and told how they missed her.

The only thing that Orihime can give back was a weak smile.

''Were here Orihime... aren't you happy to be back?'' Tadashi smiled and held her hand.

Orihime jerked her hand away from him surprisedly. She stared at him in the eye and nodded.

''Good then, I already arranged your room.'' He walked along with their companions while Orihime remained on her spot.

With a sigh and a heavy heart. She made her way and followed them, she kept her bright head down.

''...Orihime?'' Tadashi called. He stopped on his tracks, the girl only walked passed him as if she didnt noticed him stopped.

He shook his head and jogged on her side. ''Ill help you adjust again, dont worry.''

But to his surprise, Orihime stopped and looked up at him with tears on her eyes.

* * *

><p>''Oi, what's up?'' A voice boomed from Ichigo's side. He looked at it boringly and sighed.<p>

''Fine.''

Tatsuki nodded and crossed her arms up to her chest. ''How's my best friend?''

Ichigo didn't payed too much attention to the karate champ and continued to stare at nowhere.

The black haired girl punched him playfully on his arms, her brows wriggling. ''Ichigo! I said how's Orihime?'' she grinned.

Ichigo finally looked at her fully, what a boring look it was. ''She's gone.''

The grin fell into a deep frown and Tatsuki gritted her teeth. ''W-what do you mean... She's gone?''

Ichigo was slightly amazed on how Tatsuki reacted. He shrugged and cleared his answer. ''Im mean she went back to Tokyo.''

Her eyes widened and her hands uncontrollably shook. ''W-what!''

''She told me that she already have her life there... She might not return you know.''

''No, Ichigo...''

''Yes, Tatsuki. She said all of that. To my face.''

Tatsuki exhaled deeply and looked away. ''That girl...'' she swallowed and tried to stop her tears. ''She didn't even told me.''

''Like what she said, she already have her life in Tokyo. We... we dont have any places on her-'' he pointed at his chest and sighed.

''I still couldn't believe that I'll be one of these guys who's going to cry over a girl.'' he chuckled bitterly._ ''This is really out of my character.''_

Tatsuki remained silent and looked down. ''No... That's not it.''

''Heh. You two had a fight right? The Orihime we knew will not have a quarrel on any of us. Especially to you.''

''I said that's not what you think...'' she whispered, her hands formed into tight fists. ''She have her reasons.''

Ichigo shook his head. ''I dont believe you...''

''Ichigo... Orihime, she only did that for your sake. S-she didnt want to hurt you that's why...''

''Why what?''

''She chooses to stay away from the very start.'' Tatsuki looked at him squarely. ''She have her own reasons.''

''How can you say that?'' Ichigo hissed. ''You dont even know how she broke up with me with out any hesitations!''

Tatsuki's fist tightened even more, she raised one of it and with a brute force, her knuckles went straight to Ichigo's face.

''You moron!'' Tatsuki growled. ''I dont want to interfere to both of you! But please, be considerate to her feelings!''

Ichigo rubbed his thumb over the corner of his lips and swore.

''Orihime, she's always thinking about us! About you!''

Ichigo glared at her and stood up. ''Are you finish defending your best friend?''

Tatsuki could not control her emotions anymore. Her hands softened and she covered her eyes. She cried in front of the berry boy.

''You pathetic idiot!'' she sniffed. ''Orihime's been suffering for over along time! I-im not in the position to tell you, but...''

Ichigo's face softened, but his scowl remained.

''Go to Tokyo. And see for your self!'' she paused and glared at him. ''Ichigo... It's time for you to take some action. Please.'' Tatsuki turned around. ''Orihime's been waiting for you...'' she sniffed again. ''Im begging, She's been waiting for you to come for her.''

And with that Tatsuki leaved him.

Ichigo blinked his eyes and found how hard it ws to breathe. ''Orihime...''

* * *

><p>''Dad, I know you knew where she is.''<p>

''Yeah, In Tokyo.'' Isshin answered without looking at his demanding son.

''Dad Im serious.'' he paused. ''Im going after her.''

The sentnece made Isshin gave his son some attention.

''Geez... You're really stubborn.'' the older Kurosaki finally took his son's hint. He thinks that his son have already knew something, but it was clear that he needs to ask the girl directly himself.

He grabbed his son's hand and placed a small paper on his palm. ''There you go...''

Ichigo smiled at him. ''Thanks, dad.'' He plucked the paper off his palm and his eyes widened.

Tokyo General Hospital

He looked back at Isshin who gave him a firm look. ''Dont ask me, ask her.''

* * *

><p>Note2. bleh~ Im sorry for not updating! I wanted to post my Tanabata entry fict. before updating this one. Im sorry for some words, grammar etc. mistakes! Ohh! The story finally made it's 95 mark (reviews) :)) Im so happy! I'll be more happy If it turns into 100 (or maybe plus?) Teehee~ Just sharing my thoughts :D Im also planning to make a drabble fict. xD (Just to practice my writing and develop it!) Im also not sure if it will be all about angst, Gaahh! These past few days all the stories that was coming in my mind was all about angst, and yeah I already made some writings on it :D Geez, Sorry for my over, over, over long note! Review guys, Love yah~<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Essence 17

A/n. Here it is! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>''What?'' Tadashi asked surprisingly. The said words made the young doctor shot off his seat.<p>

Orihime only gave him a soft look and her brows slightly furrowed. ''It can make the surgeries more comfortable, especially on my x-rays...''

Blue eyes narrowed. ''What made you want to do that?''

''I just felt like doing it.'' She said blankly, her eyes averted and focused on the white ceiling above her. She placed both her hands on top of her stomach and layed comfortably on her back.

''It's not important, Well... As if I care.'' Tadashi rolled his eyes and went up to check the monitor for the third time.

''It's a nuisance.''

The young doctor spared her another brief glance and sighed. ''You cherish it too much to cut it.''

Continuing to look blankly on the ceiling she answered. ''I want to cut it. It's a large hindrance for my surgeries and-''

''You dont have to force your self you know.'' Tadashi interrupted. ''I know it's hard for you.''

''Tadashi-kun,'' She finally looked at him, her large gray eyes shining beautifully due to unshed tears. ''You know I'm going to take a lot of chemotheraphy, It's unfair to wash my hair out if it's still long.''

''Yeah, You are really weird. At first you always insist on not taking any chemo's but know your insisting that you wanted to try it.''

''...''

''We can still continue your practiced therapies,'' He smiled at her. ''...Like not having any side effects.''

''I only have four months.'' she heaved weakly. "That procedure won't work on me anymore.'' she gulped. ''I want to atleast extend it longer.''

''Fine,'' The young doctor sighed defeatedly. ''I never won against you. Were going to cut your hair.''

He stepped out of the room without any turning back, his mind kept on asking: Why does he need to explain everything again?

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at his father confusedly. ''I know, there is something going on.'' He paused and his scowl appeared again, concealing the continuous confusion on his face. ''There is definitely going on with her.''<p>

Isshin stood up, he reached for the inside pocket of his lab coat and pulled a small white envelope from it. ''Here,'' He patted the said envelope on his son's chest.

Ichigo plucked it off his hands and examined. His gaze averted on his father with a questioning look.

''I had prepared everything, Here's the money.''

Ichigo continued to look at his father, brows slanting into a deep V.

''Dont worry about school, I already made an excuse. Remember Kuroki-sensei? He's my buddy!''

The substitute shinigami lowered his head and grasped the envelope, crumpling it on the process. ''Dad...''

''I know.'' The doctor smiled and patted his shoulder. He walked passed his son, yelling at Karin to go to sleep already.

Ichigo glanced at the window beside him. He decided to give Tatsuki a visit before leaving Karakura.

.

''Tea?'' The woman asked, holding a tray on her hands. She plopped down on the couch opposite to him and put a cup before him.

He continued to look down before speaking, ''Im bothered.'' He said gently.

Tatsuki made a soft gasp on his confession. This is not likely Ichigo. This bright haired boy wont speak what's inside his head without any desperate reason to voice out.

She didn't know what to reply so she bit her bottom lip and her hands turned into fists.

''I know I cannot force you to say something but,'' He glanced at her fully, his eyes quietly pierced hers. ''Im still asking for some question.''

''...''

''What's going on with Orihime?'' Ichigo asked. He felt a bittersweet feeling gnawing inside his stomach just by saying her name.

''How many times do I need to tell you to ask her yourself!'' Tatsuki hissed, her lately calm person disappeared.

''I dont want to give a shit Ichigo! Your time is running out, _her time is running out!''_

Ichigo looked at her with his eyes slightly wide open. After a few seconds, he found himself gaping at her anger.

''What?'' He asked.

Tatsuki stood up and shook her head. ''Get the hell out of here before I break your jaw.'' she said, not looking at him.

''Im going to Tokyo. Im going to return her back here and if it needs some brute force, I'll do it.''

He smirked. ''I'll also ask her about this stupid questions and if she did not answer me clearly Im going to force her to marry me.''

That made Tatsuki to look at him. A small smile forming on her lips. ''Tch, I dont care.''

* * *

><p>''Ichi-nii?'' Yuzu walked across their kitchen, she spotted him drinking a bottled water.<p>

''Yuzu...'' He acknowledge her with a small smile and continued to drink.

''Is it true that you're going after Orihime-nee?''

The question stopped his movements, his eyes landed on his younger sister and frowned. ''Uh... Yeah.''

''Really?'' She walked up to his side, her hands hiding behind her.

He nodded and tossed the bottle at the bin. ''Want to come to?'' He chuckled at her lightly.

Yuzu's blonde hair flew at every direction as she shook her head. ''It's for Hime-nee and Ichi-nii only, right?''

He only smiled at her and sat at the nearest chair. ''Do you need something?''

She shook her head again, she offered him a beam before reaching out her hand to him. ''Ichi-nii, when you see Hime-nee could you please give this to her?''

Ichigo plucked the small gray box on her sister's palm and nodded. ''But what is this?''

''Shh! Don't you dare to peek! It's for Hime-nee!'' She grinned knowingly at him.

He pocketed the item and smirked at her. ''Fine, Im not sure if we can meet there but surely we will.''

''Ne? Of course Ichi-nii! Hime-nii would love if you visit her!''

He ruffled her blonde hair before standing up. ''Tch, Like it's true.''

''Then why are you going after her? You love her right? That's why your going to bring her back.''

''...''

''Hime-nee loves you too.'' she smiled. ''By looking at her, She's really inlove with you Ichi-nii.''

He blushed darkly and smirked at the same time, sealing the growing disappointment inside him. It's easy for his sister to talk freely because she has no idea on what is going on.

''I need to go home and pack my things.''

Yuzu grinned excitedly and tugged at his wrist. ''Goodluck Ichi-nii! Win her over that handsome Tadashi-kun!''

A vein tic near his brows at the said reason. ''Yeah.''

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally came to Tokyo.<p>

He's pretty familiar in this place. He recalled their field trip back when he was still in first year.

He looked at the paper on his hand, a determined look on his face.

_Tokyo general hospital..._

The frown on his face deepened. Was his father making fun of him?

_Why would Oriihime stay at a hospital?_

His hand itched to touch his cellphone and dial his stupid father's number, yell and scold him on how he looked damned in there.

He shook his head, on second thought, he realized that nothing bad will happen if he'll try.

So, his feet began walking on it's own. Making it's way on the said hospital with his head full of thoughts.

_What will Orihime be doing in a place like that?_

_The hell, dont tell me she has a part time job over there?_

_Probably babysitting that Tadashi and-_

The thought made his eyes widened. Orihime has no any related reasons to be working, staying or what ever it is in there. Maybe that Tadashi was the reason.

He sighed frustratedly and was about to turn back when he glanced in front of him.

He was already standing at the entrance of the hospital. It was large and very busy.

He's already here, a look wont hurt right?

He scolded himself for thinking about 'a look wont hurt', that must be the biggest mistake he'll do if his suspicions were true.

His feet began to walk on it's own once again, his eyes glancing everywhere, looking for a familiar bright haired girl or anyone who could he ask for anything.

He was a med student, trained to know every facility inside the hospital. So he's not naive when it comes to matters like that. He only found that his heart was thumping loudly inside his chest, his whole being nervous on what might his eyes would see next.

Cool blue eyes spotted the bright haired boy, ''Ichigo-san?''

He turned towards the manly voice, his eyes widened at the recognition. ''You...''

''What are you doing in here?'' He stomped his feet until he was facing him fully. ''Why the hell are you in here?'' He hissed.

''Tadashi.'' Ichigo spoke, his voice low and husky. ''Long time no see.''

Tadashi looked from side to side and breathed deeply, his eyes narrowing dangerously. ''I said, what the hell are you doing in here!'' He hissed again, controlling the anger on his voice.

''What? Am I not welcome in here?'' Ichigo teased, knowing how furious the young doctor at their meeting.

''Damn you...'' The tadashi whispered, he grabbed Ichigo's collar and dragged him out of the hospital.''

* * *

><p>an2. Wooops! Before anything else, I'd like to Thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter :D *Hugs everyone*.

Im sorry if there's any mistakes or whatever in this chapter. I know how bad Tadashi was, yeah? M-maybe He'll be the reason why our lovely couple won't see each other again this time? Well, let's leave it all on the next chapter.

Uhmm.. About the Hospital, teehee~ I had no idea on what to name it. Sorry! If you have time, feel free to drop your reviews :)) That won't hurt riiight? *giggles*

Im going to update as soon as I can, I PROMISE! This fict is taking too long~ Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Title. Essence 18

an. Hello~ Thank you everyone for reading this fict.! I know this one is too short, but don't worry this chapter will have a part 2, next chapter you see. :) Cheers for those who reviewed, I love you all :D

Btw, watch out for the curses! especially on the first part.

* * *

><p>Tadashi withdrew his hand on Ichigo's collar. The young man irritatedly placed his hands on his hips. He glanced back at Ichigo, the bright haired man hissed before launching forward.<p>

"What the fuck is your problem?!" thundered Ichigo. This time he grabbed Tadashi's collar, leaning his face on him.

Tadashi tries to swat Ichigo's hands away, for god's sake they were outside, many people were witnessing their commotion.

Unintentionally, the two men made the scene dangerous to the others. The other patients who are taking a calm walk at the garden were startled.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo pushed him backwards, ''Dammit.'' he growled furiously.

"What are you doing in here?" Tadashi managed to say, lowering his head to the ground as he calmed himself.

The substitute shinigami frowned, clenching his fist. "Don't play dumb, where is she?"

"Do I look like an evil thing to you? You spat the question venomously on my face." He muttered angrily.

"Fuck. I don't care" his brown eyes glared, hardening it's color. With one last glance, he walked past him.

"Where are you going?" asked Tadashi alarmingly.

"Stop me and I'll break your neck." he hissed, not looking back.

* * *

><p><em>Have we met before?<em>

* * *

><p>"Neh~ Tell me Haruka-san," Orihime chirped, holding the small pocket mirror in front of her face. "Do I look good?"<p>

The middle-aged woman smiled, "Of course Inoue-san, It fit's you."

She earned a soft short giggle from the girl, but the smile she offered didn't reached her eyes.

"With this new haircut," she lifted a short lock of auburn hair and pouted. "I feel like my head became lighter."

Humming softly, she glanced at the window next to her bed.

"Ano... Haruka-san," she called again. "When will Tomoya-kun will be back?"

Haruka-san looked up from her clipboard, averting her eyes on the bed next to Orihime.

The boy they're talking about was the patient who was sharing the same room with Orihime, with his young age he got leukemia.

"Maybe later..." replied the nurse.

"Oh, I hope he can get back soon. I prayed last night for his health!" She said proudly, like a child waiting to be praised by her creativeness.

The woman smiled, "Good Inoue-san, you're so kind."

The auburn-haired girl grinned, her pale cheeks coloring a little bit. The nurse became a mother figure to her, which she is really grateful of.

Orihime felt a bit uncomfortable because of her hair. Her usual long,_ long_ hair was now reaching her shoulder, feeling a bit insecure every time she moves her head.

After the talk Orihime asked for her nurse if it's okay if she might take a nap. Haruka-san agreed quickly and excused herself.

Just when the woman is going to bid her goodbye, Orihime finally had her eyes closed.

.

.

Haruka-san made her footsteps gentle as possible as she could. After sliding the door close, she was surprised to see a young man standing at the side of the door way.

His bright hair made the nurse frowned, as if she was thinking of something familiar about him.

_Is he...?_

Ichigo seemed to notice the stare and looked up.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse, she carefully met the tired eyes of the boy and smiled to herself when she finally recognized who he is.

_Inoue-san will be very happy to see him._

He remained silent and looked at the door beside him.

"Say..." he started, gesturing at the small laminated paper placed just below the room number of the door.

Two names were written on the said paper; First is Tomoya Hiroshi.

And the second name made his inside lurched in pain.

Inoue Orihime

.

He gulped the painful lump on his throat.

"Excuse me, but If you know the girl inside you're free to see her." she smiled, then bowed.

Ichigo stared at the woman's retreating back. Helpless as he was now all alone in the hallway.

.

His large hand gripped the door's handle, heaving a deep sigh and opened it.

The look on his eyes looked defeated, and he looked like he just got beaten and lost in a battle.

Silently as he could, he move on the doorway, head cast down.

Moving forward, he slowly glanced up.

The first thing that caught his eyes were the marigolds placed near the wall. Holding his breath, his eyes slowly traveled across the room; and the she is.

Her small body laying at the white bed beside the widely opened window.

From where he stood, he could see her long, thick lashes fluttering due to the wind entering the room.

The breath he was holding from the moment he entered the room escaped.

With a blink of an eyes, he heard her gasped softly. The movement was followed by her eyes, opening.

The scene reminds him of a sad love song playing at the back of his mind.

Her large soulful eyes stared unblinkingly at him, widening surprisingly.

With the energy left on her body, she managed to sit up.

Lines were forming between her brows as she held a baffled expression.

It's like someone who watches the scene pushed the _'pause'_ button.

Ichigo stood stiffly as their eyes met, but he strongly held her gaze.

Orihime remained silent, as the fragile one, she realized she can't look back at him straightly. Tears began to form in her bright eyes. Blinking to stop it from falling. She quickly looked away and breathed a soft, heartbreakingly,

"Ichigo-kun..."

..

* * *

><p>Sorry for some mistakes, kay?! muah! (Dont bother to pay any attention on the 'Have we met before' thing, hihi~ Just felt like putting it there.) Can't wait for your reviews! See you next chapter :D<p> 


	19. Chapter 18:2

Title. Essence 18.2

an. Yo everyone :D! Here's the continuation! Hope you like it! forgive my never-ending mistakes/ errors *A*

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo-kun..."<em>

Orihime painfully tears her gaze away from him, her breath hitched for a second then came back as soon as it stopped.

With his long strides, Ichigo was now standing beside her bed, towering her.

Orihime, wanted to touch his forearm, calm him. His raging, heavy reiatsu was flowing all over the place, tensing the healer as well.

Fear gripped her as she was about to made a contact with him. She was sure that she can't calm him, she's not in the position to do some settlement on him.

Her small hand crawled to her side until it reached the white sheet of her bed, gripping it instead.

"Ichigo-kun," she muttered softly, looking up. She tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

She thought for a second that he made a surprised expression on his face, yet his scowl perfectly covered it quickly.

Ichigo on the other hand noticed her actions, he took notice of her newly cut hair but chose to shove it aside first.

"H-how long?" he asked carefully, he was surprised on how his voice cracked.

Threwing him a puzzled look, he met her large eyes. He missed looking into those gray depths that makes him wonder_ 'how loveable this woman is'._

Now that he is already here, there's no room for her to lie.

_How could she even lie in the first place?_

_'How insolent you are, Orihime.'_ a deep voice said from the back of her mind.

"It's," her melodious voice said, "It's been two years..."

Brown eyes widened at the confession. He slowly in take the air he needed, enough to cool his mind down.

He sat one leg on the side of her bed, she squeaked surprisingly. Orihime covered her mouth quickly to interrupt it.

With one hand, he slid it to hers and pulled her forward.

Her head collided into his hard chest, she winced at his given force, but found herself smiling.

Both arms wounded around her shoulders as he hugged her closer to him.

She weakly clutched her small fists into his front shirt, burying her face even more to his muscled firm chest.

Ichigo buries his head on the space where her neck and shoulder meets, ignoring how bold his actions are.

"You_ idiot..._"

His embrace tightened, indulging himself on her nice scent.

"A-ano... Ichigo-kun, I can't b-breathe..."

Slowly, he pulled away from her, his hand remained on hers.

His amber eyes looked really tired, as if it belonged to a helpless, old man.

Her other free hand cupped his cheek. "Im sorry..."

Shaking his head, he looked at her tenderly.

His scowl melted away as he placed a soft, warm smile on his lips.

"Don't apologize..." he cupped her cheeks with both hands gently. "Now I know why. Im so stupid, Im s-"

She shoved her thin index finger in front of his lips, interrupting him.

She smiled at him, she smiled _oh so_ beautifully at him.

The tear she has been holding the whole time fell, leaving a track on her pale cheek.

"You're not at fault Ichigo-kun," she paused and thought for the right words to say. "_I- I love y-you..._" her smile brightened. "..and that's what matters."

After a long time, Ichigo thought on how long he managed to show a real smile.

* * *

><p>After their fateful meeting, Ichigo demanded more questions while eyeing her seriously which made the healer tense once again.<p>

Every question he threw at her was answered with a cute frown. She is really focused on to it, maybe afraid that she'll answer his questions illegibly.

His thumb made soothing circles on top of her hand to help her compose herself.

After all, _he was frightening her than asking her._

After she explained everything, she gave him a determined, shaky smile.

He scowled at her in return, not appreciating what her smile exactly means.

He leaned his face closer to her while she looked down, when she glanced up, her face turned flushingly red.

She tried to move her head back, but he advanced forward, bumping his forehead on hers gently.

The contrast of her previous pale face and her now blooming face is really remarkable.

She kept her gaze low, but the weight of his eyes on hers was heavy.

The healer gulped audibly, her heart pumping furiously inside her rib cage, wanting her self to faint now.

But then, Ichigo pulled away, his scowl looked bored. Orihime's eyes widened as he used his index finger and thumb to pinch her small nose. She grasped his thick wrists, but to no avail, she didn't even made his hand move away from her nose.

She squealed cutely, protesting how mean he was. Ichigo only smirked devilishly.

"Ichigo-kun!"

A vein tic on top of his left eye. "What's funny my _Princess?_"

She pouted at him, but quickly replaced it with a giggle.

Their moment halted as soon as someone snapped them out of it. A loud cough intervened and snatched both their attentions.

With a small frown on his face, Tadashi stepped inside and raised his brow at the two. "I believe that Orihime should be taking her nap by now."

"Tch," Ichigo returned him a glare then followed by his famous deadly scowl.

"Oh, I didn't notice you Ichigo-san." deadpanned the doctor then he quickly averted his attention on the auburn-haired girl, offering her a small smile. "Orihime..."

The young woman beamed at him. Tadashi noticed that she got a bit of pink on her cheeks, her small face glowing.

"Tadashi-san, I-I promise to sleep early today," she said raising her right palm in the air. "I just want to spend more time with Ichigo-kun now." she whispered, looking back at Ichigo, who gave her a small smile.

A grim expression crossed on the doctor's face. "No."

"B-but..." Orihime tried to protest but Tadashi shook his head.

"Hey, aren't you a bit rude?" Ichigo snapped, facing him.

Tadashi shot him a blank look. "Im not. Im just doing my job."

"_Doing your job my ass_. Why do you always oppose her demands?"

"It's bad you're seeing it in that way, Ichigo-san."

"The hell..." Ichigo gritted his teeth. This guy is really getting on his nerves.

"..."

"A-ano..." Orihime said quietly.

"Orihime doesn't need anyone to babysit her alright?" Ichigo hissed, standing up.

"I-ichigo-kun..!"

Tadashi remained silent, letting the bright-haired boy release his anger on him.

"A-ano.. Please don't fight." the healer said softly, laying her back on the bed. "I-I get it, I'll rest now."

Ichigo looked back at her, his eyes soft. "Fine." He walked to the other side of the bed and sat himself on the empty chair beside it.

"I'll stay here and watch you." he smiled.

Orihime nodded and smiled as well. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun." her gray eyes landed back on Tadashi and gave him a pleased look.

Tadashi on the other hand deciphered that pleading look correctly. He marched out of the room without a word.

"Bastard." Ichigo muttered as he gripped Orihime's hand.

He looked at the girl, and with one last smile she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Ichigo smiled warmly, rubbing his thumb on her hand. He lowered his head and decided to contact his father and tell him that he already made it to Orihime's side.

Fishing out his phone on his pockets with one hand, his hand caught a small box instead.

His eyes narrowed when he remember that Yuzu asked him to give it to Orihime.

Shaking his head, he decided he'll give it to her later.

* * *

><p>Im glad a lot of you leaved their reviews! Im sorry for cutting the moment in the previous chapter :") So, this part of the story, Ichigo, after a long time finally learned what's with Orihime :D Now that I've reached this part of the story, the next thing that will happen on the next chapters are: (well, maybe Im just going to give you clues for now, yeah? xD) Bucketlist?fluffyness?Lot's of Ichihime moments?wedding ring?wedding gown?Err- See you next chapter!<p>

btw, I know how you hate Tadashi now. Teehee~

_Tadashi: Yeah, why it was always me,_ Summy?

_Me: hmmm, because Ichigo looks deliciously hot every time he's jealous. *wink*_

_T: Eh? what's the connect?!_

_Orihime: mou~ don't fight please... _

_Ichigo: Dirty thoughts about me, _again.

_O: See you next chapter Minna-san! ^U^ *waves*_


End file.
